


Pleasant Surprises for Pretty Pearls

by FandomOverlady



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Electricity, F/F, Fluff, Hardcore, I'm very lonely, Pining, Sweetness, breath play, butt stuff, enema, fight me I love these ships, gay rocks, gems being gay and in love, just lots of oral sex okay, lots of pining, water play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomOverlady/pseuds/FandomOverlady
Summary: Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond engage in a competition - who can make their Pearl the happiest Pearl? Both are determined to win, and both know that their Pearls need some... special attention.





	1. The Competition Rules

Blue remembered the first time she had pleased her Pearl. It was nearly twenty thousand years ago. She and Yellow had started a little competition between each other, only a few thousand years after they both emerged. They had never been close until they started talking more, and soon they found themselves engaging in childish games and shenanigans as their bond grew deeper. Yellow had sparked the idea to please their Pearls. For years, they had had their Pearls as their servants and nothing more. They did not treat them badly, but they did not seem to care about creating a deeper bond than the one between a master and a servant. White told them that it was simply not fair to not give their Pearls some special attention every once in a while. She had said that it gives them initiative to work harder and do better than they already did. White never told them what she meant, exactly, by “special attention” but Blue and Yellow had some ideas. 

“I am certain that I can make my Pearl happier than yours, Blue,” Yellow said one day as they were walking through a newly harvested kindergarten. Blue brushed her slender fingers along the rock face, watching as dirt and pebbles fell from the shelter of their place amongst the rock veins.

“And how is that, Yellow?” She asked, clasping her hands together in front of her waist. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her fellow Diamond, smiling as Yellow gave her a confident laugh.

“I am not sure yet, but I am sure I can. Watch! In the next few weeks, you will see my Pearl go from how she is now, to the happiest gem you have ever seen!” Yellow smirked and began leading the both of them towards the warp pad.

“Oh Yellow, is this going to be one of the times where you fail miserably?” Blue taunted, nudging her with her shoulder.

“On the contrary, Blue. I don’t yet know exactly  _ what _ I am going to do, but I can assure you, I will win.”

“We need to set a guideline for the rules and expectations then. What it takes to win and such,” Blue Diamond said thoughtfully. Yellow hummed in agreement.

“Well, we need to make sure we don’t tell our Pearls that it is a competition. We need to also gauge their levels of happiness as of right now and then in two weeks time, we will see if it is the same level or higher. Deal?” Yellow stuck out her hand for Blue to shake.

“Deal.” Blue began to stick out her hand, but paused. “What do I get if I win?” She asked, suddenly.

“You can take my Pearl for a day and make her happy. And if I win, I get yours for a day to do the same. Fair?”

“Fair.” And it was done

They walked back to the warp pad, both thinking of ways to win and please their Pearls. It was a new concept to the both of them, pleasing someone other than each other and White. They were going to have to be kind to their servants. Their  _ Pearls _ . It was going to be difficult for the both of them to put aside their immense pride, but they were both determined to win. Their Pearls were both so different from each other. Yellow’s Pearl being more confident and loud, Blue’s Pearl being more reserved and soft spoken. It was new territory, and Blue remembered it fondly. The uncertainty of being giving to her servant. Now it is commonplace for her (and Yellow), but only behind closed doors or in the privacy of their palanquins.

Yellow and Blue warped into the main entrance of their massive castle, if one could call it that. It was a mansion of huge size, it was more like a small city encased in one enormous building. Waiting by the warp pad were their Pearls. Blue smiled down at hers while Yellow gave hers a small nod. Blue looked one last time at Yellow before bending down to ask her Pearl a question.

“How are you today, my Pearl?” Blue asked softly. Her Pearl looked up through her bangs and pointed to herself, as if to ask  _ me? _ Blue nodded and used her pinky finger to push aside the bangs covering her Pearl’s eyes.

“My luminous Diamond, I am well. How is my lustrous Diamond this afternoon?” With a curtsy, Blue Pearl looked down, as if to assert her place as lesser than her Diamond’s. Blue lifted Pearl’s face gently by the chin, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

“That is of no importance, my sweet Pearl. That is why I asked you how  _ you _ were.” Blue Pearl looked up, eyes wide in shock and awe. A small smile touched the lips of her Pearl, and with a confident smile Blue looked back up at Yellow. Her eyes were giving the message of  _ see, my Pearl is doing amazingly, and she is about to be doing so much better than yours _ . 

Yellow reached down to pick up her Pearl, who happily sat herself down in the palm of her Diamond’s hand. The Diamond smiled at her Pearl and silently observed her before proceeding with asking her anything.

“My Diamond, how may I be of assistance to your splendid glory today?” Yellow Pearl all but sang. She smiled up at her Diamond and waited for something,  _ anything _ that she could do to please her.

“What you can do for me is tell me what your state of mind is at this very moment, Pearl,” Yellow Diamond said quietly, so that only her Pearl could hear her. Yellow Pearl gulped and fixed her fluffy shoulder pieces.

“My  _ radiant _ Diamond, today I am quite well. Upon seeing your perfect face, I go from content to overjoyed, knowing that I am the sole Pearl who can assist you!” Her Pearl exclaimed, which gave Yellow Diamond the excuse to smirk down at her fellow Diamond.  _ See? Mine is so much better off than yours. _

Blue rolled her eyes and stood back up. “I think it is time we go and attend to our duties today, Yellow.”

“Quite right, Blue. I shall see you, if not tonight, then in the morning,” Yellow said as she placed her Pearl gently on the ground again, her Pearl just beaming with pride at how happy she had made her Diamond. Blue gave Yellow a knowing look and turned away, walking down towards the glowing cyan hallway that lead to her section of the palace. Yellow stood in the entryway for a while, looking down at her Pearl and thinking of ways to make the little thing happy. Pearls were complicated beings, but easily pleased, if you knew them well enough. She spared one final glance towards the figure of Blue Diamond before turning to walk down the orange-gold hall that lead to her section of the castle.

Game on.

  
  



	2. Yellow Speaks in More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is the first to work on winning the challenge, but has some revelations of her own in the process...

“So, Pearl.” Yellow looked at her Pearl as she did her work quietly by her own work space.

“Yes, my Diamond?”

“What are some… things you like to do?” This was difficult for Yellow. More often than not, they worked in silence. It was heavenly to not have to talk to anyone for hours on end. A nice change compared to the constant debating and compromising with the other Diamonds.

“I beg your pardon, my Diamond? Things _I_ like to do?” Pearl sounded so confused. Had she ever been asked that question before?

“Yes, Pearl. Pastimes, hobbies. I know there are spans of days where we do not see each other, so you must do something when you are not assisting me.”

“Ah, yes, my Diamond. I do enjoy singing with the luminescent Blue Diamond’s Pearl. She draws while I dance sometimes. Occasionally we dance together, if we are both in the mood…” Yellow Pearl trailed off, looking up at her Diamond thinking that she had said far too much. Her Diamond would probably be furious! How could she just do what she wanted without her Diamond’s consent first! Stupid _stupid_ Pearl!

“You dance and sing?”

Pearl blanched and felt her mouth go dry. She was totally shattered for this. Might as well say goodbye to the world as she knew it.

“Yes, my Diamond. Please forgive me! I should not have ever danced without asking for your permission first! I will escort myself to the shattering room imme-”

“Pearl!” Yellow Diamond yelled. Pearl jumped and began shaking. She would never get to see her friend again. Her only friend… Her dancing partner. Her cartoonist. What would Blue Pearl do once she was gone…

“Stop this insanity at once. You, _my_ Pearl, are free to dance whenever and wherever you so desire. Do not think you need my permission to do something you enjoy,” Yellow commanded. Pearl looked up at her in surprise.

“Y-you’re not… upset?”

“No, Pearl, I am not upset because you dance and sing. I never want to hear you say that you should be shattered for such lovely things.” Yellow made her way over to her Pearl, kneeling on one knee and looking her Pearl nearly in the eyes. She saw Pearl visibly relax and heard her puff out a sigh of relief.

 “My Diamond, if you would like, I could sing for you as you go about your duties,” Pearl offered. Yellow smiled and held out her hand for Pearl to perch on. “I would love that, Pearl.”

 Several hours passed, with Pearl sitting on her Diamond’s shoulder, humming old gem hymns and making melodies of her own creation. Yellow found her high pitched voice to be almost celestial. She would occasionally ask if Pearl was comfortable, to which Pearl would blush and say yes, my Diamond. Yellow found herself getting rather tired of working as the day turned into the night. Most gems did not require sleep, but Diamonds were not like most gems. They were massive beings that utilized a lot of energy, and thus required sleep every few days. Only their respective Pearls and other Diamonds knew of this requirement, though. Yellow yawned, and her Pearl gently asked her if she would like to sleep.

“You know, I always sleep alone, Pearl,” She said, softly. Pearl looked at her Diamond deeply and leaned against her leader’s helmet. Her hands gripped Yellow’s shoulder pad and she waited for her Diamond to say something again. Several moments of silence passed without a word being spoken, so Pearl took it upon herself to break the quiet.

“Why is that, my shining Diamond?”

“No one is ever with me or tires like I do. Blue and I have different sleep schedules and I am always left alone to sleep in my bed. You are often in your own room, but you do not sleep, do you?” Yellow looked at her screen and watched the reflection of her pensive Pearl.

“No, my Diamond. I do not sleep. I have no bed in my quarters, and I have never thought to try to sleep. I know that several species of organic life require sleep every day. Sometimes multiple times a day. But I… no, I do not sleep.” She looked at the profile of her Diamond, wondering why they were having this conversation. Wondered why they were even conversing at all...

“Well, Pearl, as my next request…” Yellow took a deep breath and moved her Pearl from her shoulder to her palm once more. “I would like for you to join me tonight to see if you would try to… sleep.” Pearl was certain a Diamond could never be nervous. Ever. But… her Diamond appeared anxious about something. There was a small hint of worry on her lovely features that made Pearl wish she could please the Diamond’s problems away, whatever they were.

“Oh, my Diamond, I would do _anything_ to assist you!” She clasped her hands together, smiling up at the radiance of her Diamond. Yellow gave her Pearl a tired grin, moving her back to her shoulder again.

“It is settled, then. Hold on Pearl.” Yellow Diamond lifted herself from her chair and began to walk towards her quarters. Curiosity and worry swept over Pearl in small ripples, but her thoughts went from those to that of wonder and awe. They were arrived in Yellow’s sleeping quarters, where a massive bed adorned with pillows ten times the size of Pearl lay while blankets that looked softer than the finest of silks from any land she had ever heard of covered the bed. Translucent curtains flowed from the ceiling over the massive bed, and a bottle of some liquid rested on the bedside table, a glass sitting idly by it, just waiting to be filled.

“This is it,” Yellow said as the placed her Pearl on one of the pillows. Yellow Pearl watched as her Diamond took off her helmet, revealing short and fluffy hair. Pearl absentmindedly touched her own hair, and realized that her Diamond’s locks were nearly the same color as her own. A small blush dusted her dainty cheeks as she averted her eyes. Wasn’t it rude to stare? But how could one _not_ stare at the beauty that was Yellow Diamond? She gripped the pillow in her small hand, worrying with it until Yellow said something.

“Is something bothering you, Pearl?” She asked as she phased off her shoulder pads, boots, armor and gloves. Pearl had to fight the urge to panic, because this was her Diamond stripping in front of her. She shook her head in response, and opted to turn to give her Diamond privacy. She felt the bed dip and moved to face her Diamond.

“ _Oh my stars_ …” Pearl muttered under her breath. Her Diamond was breathtaking. Never had Pearl seen such an exquisite being in her whole existence. Yellow Diamond was wearing a loose fitting shirt with shorts and that was it. Pearl could swear on her creator that no gem had ever looked so _beautiful_ to her before.

Yellow, on the other hand, was slowly growing more excited to talk to her Pearl. But she was also tired. She had a game to win, and she knew a thing or two about making gems happy. She, in her time with Blue, had learned how to please Blue in every way possible. While gems were sexless, they often opted to have the female parts associated with pleasure. No gem could bear children, but they could create centers of pleasure for themselves, and Yellow had become well equipped in how to extract that pleasure from her one partner (Blue).

“You know, when you sleep, you aren’t typically dressed up, Pearl,” Yellow said as she got under the covers.

“Oh… of course, my Diamond. Like this?” Pearl asked as she phased her shoulder frills and slippers away. Yellow hummed.

“Is your body suit comfortable?”

“What, my Diamond?”

“Your leotard, Pearl. Is it comfortable?” Yellow asked again.

“It is rather tight, but does one _need_ to be comfortable to sleep?” Pearl asked, confused.

“Yes, Pearl. Sleep only comes with ultimate comfort. I suggest you-” Yellow was cut off as Pearl phased her leotard away completely, leaving her naked, save for her thigh high socks, on the pillow next to her. Yellow’s breath hitched as she took in the image of her Pearl’s small breasts and thin thighs. Her little body sat so lightly on top of the pillow that she barely sank into it at all. Her tiny nipples were light yellow and her legs were crossed in a way that covered her more… sensitive areas.

“Is this acceptable for maximum comfort, my Diamond?” Pearl asked, leaning towards Yellow. Yellow nodded. She knew what came next but did her Pearl know?

“Pearl, would you like to lay under the covers with me?” Yellow asked. Pearl smiled and gave a happy reply of of course, my Diamond! Yellow shifted to allow Pearl to move and be next to her, but Pearl soon found herself uncomfortable.

“Would you like to lay on my chest, Pearl?” Yellow offered.

“If you would allow me to, my Diamond,” Pearl replied, obviously nervous. She nodded and did her best to avert her eyes from staring at her naked Pearl climbing her way up her body to rest against her chest. Once Pearl was comfortable, Yellow pulled the covers up and moved her hand to rest over Pearl’s delicate frame.

“Do you know how to sleep, Pearl?” Yellow asked.

“No, my Diamond. Do I just lay here?”

“Well, you need to get tired first…” Yellow said as her hand may or may not have intentionally brushed against one of Pearl’s nipples. She heard Pearl release a small gasp as her Diamond’s hand shifted over her body.

“I apologize, my Diamond, but I do not know what the feeling of tiredness is like…” Pearl said, sadly. Yellow found it cute that her Pearl was thinking about it all so much. Really, how difficult was it to get tired? Yellow figured that Pearl just needed to be worked out really hard… then maybe she would be able to sleep.

“Well, you have to become exerted and then all of that energy is lost, Pearl. Have you ever built up a sweat or felt weak after working hard for a long time?”

“No, my Diamond, I have not. Oh, stars, I am a failure of a Pearl. I am sorry, my everlastingly radiant Diamond.” Yellow Pearl shifted so her head was resting comfortably near Yellow’s diamond, right in the middle of her chest. Yellow felt the cool temperature of her Pearl through her gem and found herself longing for that feeling to last (forever, if Yellow could have her way). The Diamond found herself surprised at the sudden amount of connection she felt to her Pearl. Millennia of distance and suddenly a few hours of closeness and she felt a whole new relationship with her Pearl had formed already.

“We can… change that,” Yellow said, finishing the last part quietly. Pearl raised herself to look her Diamond in the eyes with a look of utter bewilderment on her face. Suddenly, her Pearl let out a high pitched, airy laugh.

“ _However_ could we do _that_ , my Diamond? Ha! We cannot duel or even do _anything_ at this hour of the night! Every gem on the surface at this moment is on guard or doing work and all of the arenas are closed off until the sunrise tomorrow!” Pearl finished her bout with a small giggle and placed her chin in her palms while staring up at her Diamond.

“There are some things we could do…” Yellow said as she began to sit up with her back against the mountain of pillows. Her Pearl slid down her body and was resting with her small frame pressed up against Yellow’s abdomen.

“Like what, my Diamond?” Pearl asked, tilting her head in question. Yellow then, having made up her mind that the time was right, slowly picked up her Pearl and felt her cool skin against her palm, bringing her close to her face.

“There are things I have done that you would never have guessed I would do, Pearl…” Yellow whispered, her breath ghosting against her Pearl’s now pert nipples.

“Ah, is that so, my Diamond?” Pearl asked, voice wavering and her body shaking slightly.

“ _Mmmm_ , yes Pearl. Do you want to know what kinds of things I have done?” Yellow all but purred into Pearl’s ear.

“If you would be so gracious as to share that information with me, my Diamond…” Pearl replied ever so quietly. Yellow then took in her Pearl fully. Her legs were spread against her palm, her own small hands clasped lightly in front of her sex, back straight and chest pointed upwards towards her Diamond’s neck. Her small lips were parted and her eyes were slightly glossy. Her gem glistened in the warm yet dark lighting of the room, making it almost look gold. Yellow leaned forward and kissed her Pearl, right on the lips. Yellow knew how much larger she was than Pearl, so her lips moved down to press against her Pearl’s gem.

“M-my Diamond!” Pearl gasped, moving her hands up to push Yellow away.

“What is the problem, Pearl?” Yellow asked, her gaze resting heavily on the gem in her hands.

“Y-you kissed my…. my _gem_ , my Diamond…” Pearl said, as if she were explaining the inner workings of a gem starship to a simple quartz soldier.

“I am aware, Pearl,” Yellow said, which made Pearl blush even harder than she had been already. “I did that-” Yellow placed another kiss to Pearl’s pearl, “- _on purpose_.”

“Wh-why?” Pearl asked, breath now coming out in shallow bursts.

“Because I wanted to.”

“ _You_ wanted to kiss _my_ gem, my Diamo-” Pearl had no time to finish her question before Yellow licked the tip of one of her Pearl’s small nipples. She flicked her tongue back and forth over it, using her thumb to graze over the other nipple, so as to give both of them the attention they had earned. Suddenly Yellow felt a slight wetness in her palm. She switched to lick and suck at the other nipple, feeling Pearl slowly arch into her mouth. She continued her ministrations for nearly ten minutes, relishing in the feeling of her Pearl becoming loose and shaking in her hand.

“My… _Diamond_ , _ah_ …” Pearl began to moan, her nipples feeling raw and sensitive. Yellow flicked both of them with the tip of her tongue again fondly before sitting up higher and moving her Pearl to rest on the pillows behind her. Yellow turned around to lay in front of her Pearl, elbows supporting her as her body stretched out with her stomach on the mattress. Her forearms were under the pile of pillows and she situated herself right in between her Pearl’s shaking legs. She nudged Pearl’s thighs apart gently before kissing her small stomach.

“You taste… like the sour berries that transition to sweet from planet C-beta-zi…” Yellow said as she kissed along Pearl’s inner thighs, along her chest, against her gem. Yellow Pearl was speechless. The only sounds that came from her were quiet moans and small gasps every now and then.

“What are you _doing_ , my Diamond?” Pearl asked, breathless, as Yellow’s tongue began to descend below her navel.

“With your consent, I would like to taste… _you_ , Pearl…” Yellow said as her breath blew against Pearl’s quivering sex, cool and sensitizing.

“M-me? _You_ , my illuminating Diamond, want to taste… _me_?” Pearl breathed out, face flushed and eyes blown wide. Yellow hummed and nodded, scooching up a little closer so that her lips barely pressed against Pearl’s labia. She could almost taste her sweetness but waited for the approval of her Pearl.

“You… wish for my consent…” Pearl said, almost in a daze. Yellow nodded again, eyes locked on the eyes of her Pearl above her. Pearl gave a shaky sigh and moved her hands to touch her Diamond’s soft hair. Yellow leaned into the touch and looked as though she were begging for permission with her eyes alone.

“I consent, my Di - _ahhhhhh_ ….” Pearl could not even finish her sentence before Yellow’s soft lips pushed against her lower lips, Yellow’s tongue peeking out to finally finally taste her Pearl’s sweet juices. It was like the finest of honeys, the sweetest of sugars, the most aromatic of flowers were all dancing along her tongue. She sucked in and swallowed the liquid and moaned against Pearl’s vagina. Her large hands reached up to push Pearl even deeper into her hot mouth, tongue lapping against every part of Pearl she could reach.

Pearl was a moaning mess, all shrill sighs and nearly songlike moans pouring from her delicate throat. Her thighs were pushing into her Diamond’s temples, but she soon found her resolve to dissipate and her legs simply fell open, eyes closed and body limp from the overwhelming pleasure and heat that her Diamond was enveloping her in. She felt her body be lifted as she laid against the palm of Yellow Diamond, naked back against the warm and steady hand of the one she belonged to. Her tiny fingers wrapped around one of the fingers next to her while her sex was pushed down onto the plump lips of her Diamond.

Yellow purred and closed her eyes, opting to enjoy the sounds and feeling of her Pearl as she gave her clitoris some special attention. Her tongue flicked around the nub and then rolled it around as her tongue found exactly where it felt best for Pearl. Her other hand had sneakily come up to press against the opening of her Pearl’s sweet cunt, rubbing it while simultaneously creating little sparks of electricity that shot directly into her Pearl’s inner walls. Pearl shrieked in pleasure as bolts of electricity shot up into her, causing her clit to swell up slightly from the sudden pressure she felt within it. Yellow’s middle finger rubbed lightly against Pearl’s anus, electricity sparking off of that finger as well, making the little hole tighten up and quiver against the pad of her finger.

Pearl was a wreck above her. Her small back was arched and her mouth was kept open in a moan while her head was thrown back against the upper part of Yellow’s palm. Her tiny thighs were shaking and wide open while her labia glistened and pulsed slightly. Her petite yellow clit was throbbing and puffy, and when she let a little spark of electricity crackle from the tip of her tongue against it, Pearl shot up, her chest leaning forward against the bridge of Yellow’s nose, her clenched teeth constraining a high pitched keen from her throat. Her eyes were pressed shut and her forehead rested against Yellow’s forehead. Yellow Diamond felt thin thighs squeeze against her cheekbones and she could not help but gaze up in awe at her Pearl coming undone in her hands.

“ _Please_ …” Yellow thought she heard Pearl whisper. “ _Please, my Diamond_ …” Pearl said again, barely louder than the last time. Pearl’s tiny hands came up to press against Yellow’s cheeks while her breath puffed out against her skin in erratic bursts. Pearl’s eyes opened just enough so she could look Yellow in the eyes, the look alone portraying the utmost _need_ and desperation for Yellow to continue. Yellow happily obliged, tongue darting out again to crackle with electricity against the entirety of Pearl’s sex, making Pearl slump forward and moan in ernest. Yellow moved to lay Pearl down on a pillow again, letting Pearl’s small frame rest comfortably on the fluffy surface. She went back down and got to work at swirling her tongue around Pearl’s clit and using her thumb to rub against Pearl’s nipples again. Pearl arched her back and moved so her elbows rested against the pillow, allowing her to look down at her Diamond eating her out. She threw her head back and moaned, thighs bearing down against Yellow’s cheekbones again. With more vigor than before, Yellow pressed her lips as close to Pearl’s soaked sex and sucked the sweet liquid into her mouth again before going back to creating sparks against Pearl’s most private areas.

“My… _ahh_ … my _Diamond_ …” Pearl started, pausing to moan and run her hands through Yellow’s hair again. Yellow looked up at Pearl, kissing her inner thighs before she kissed Pearl’s vagina directly. “I feel something in… _mm_!” Her eyes closed briefly as Yellow blew air against her throbbing sex before continuing - “It… it feels hot, like at any moment I might explode, my-my Diamond…”

“That is good, Pearl,” Yellow said, licking from her entrance to her clitoris, smiling as she did it.

“What does it mean?” Pearl asked, obviously worried that she would get poofed because of the sensations she was having in her genitals.

“It means I am doing my job right,” Yellow answered, “It means you are going to feel like you are among the stars in mere moments…”

Yellow once again went back down with full force and let one last spark hit directly in the center of Pearl’s clitoris, but controlled the spark so that it floated above the target before descending slowly. Yellow lifted her head up and watched as Pearl’s eyes grew wide and then squeezed themselves shut as her back arched impossibly high and her vaginal opening fluttered open and closed, her small little anus doing the same in tiny clenches as the first orgasm of her life overtook her. Tiny thighs shook and began to close, but Yellow’s finger stopped her from hiding herself as she came, pushing them apart with little resistance. Yellow licked and felt Pearl’s sex close around the tip of her tongue, honeylike nectar dripping out of her as she climaxed. A moan so debauched and filthy escaped her perfect mouth as she peaked in her orgasm, making Yellow want to get her to that point again and again and again. She wanted to do this to her Pearl every night and on into the depths of infinity if it were possible. A content sigh pushed past Pearl’s lips as she came down from her high, thighs going limp and body going slack. Yellow hummed and kissed up her Pearl’s body before giving her lips a small peck, moving so she laid on her side with her head on a pillow next to Pearl.

“There are more things I could do, Pearl…” Yellow said softly. Pearl turned her head towards her Diamond, exhaustion clear on her face and in her eyes. She let out a yawn and smiled. “But, my Pearl, I do believe we are both tired, yes?”

“Very much so, my Diamond…” Pearl replied sleepily. “Thank you for… the amazing experience, my glistening Diamond… I have never felt so good before.” Pearl turned on her side and faced Yellow, who then moved to lay on her back and picked Pearl up to lay on her chest once again, this time tired and ready to sleep (another first for her Pearl that night, it seemed).

“I wanted to give you the appreciation you have earned through your years of service to me, my Pearl…” Yellow said with a wave of her hand that turned off the dim lights of her room. The window next to the bed opened to let in the cool night air, the scent of sex and pleasure wafting out of the room in waves of nearly sugary sweetness. Pearl pushed her body into Yellow’s chest, kissing the diamond gemstone that was firmly planted there. Yellow felt Pearl’s breathing become soft and slow, knowing that she had fallen asleep. Yellow felt herself drift off into a pleasant sleep, happy to finally not be sleeping alone and knowing that she had made her Pearl happy. Blue would have to be a miracle worker to make Blue Pearl happy like hers was. She was totally winning this game, and once it was all said and done, Yellow knew that this was going to become a regular, hopefully nightly, occurrence. Besides, who could question her if it did become something she did every day? She was _Yellow Diamond_ , and she cherished _her Pearl_. And Blue was totally going to lose this game. Yellow fell asleep with a happy Pearl in her arms and felt content for the first time in a long, long while.

While Yellow and her Pearl were sleeping peacefully, Blue Diamond and her Pearl were up to something far more different...


	3. The Water Runs Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue uses her powers to see how far her Pearl will go for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the butt stuff so go to the next chapter for the other things if you aren't into stuff like this.

Blue Diamond and her Pearl walked down the blue hallway in silence, and soon they found themselves in the comfort of Blue’s personal room. Her Pearl looked rather confused as to why they had not taken the turn down the hall to the main work room, but figured it was worthless to question her Diamond. 

“My Pearl…” Blue started. She sat down on the large chair by her window that overlooked the eastern side of the main city of Homeworld.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Pearl said, walking to stand at the base of Blue’s dress.

“Come sit with me, dear Pearl,” Blue said, smiling down at her with a sweetness Pearl had never seen from her Diamond before. Blue then moved her hand so Pearl could hold onto it before placing her down, gently, on the armrest next to her. Pearl stood with her hands behind her back, awaiting further instructions.

“Isn’t the sky lovely, Pearl? So bright in the afternoon star’s light. I do wish it could stay so lovely and blue forever.” Blue looked out the window, admiring the perfectly clear sky that draped over her home.

“If it were like this all of the time, my Diamond, then we would not be able to see the night sky when the galaxy is in fully view…” Pearl dared to say, wondering if she had crossed a line.

“You are quite right, Pearl. I suppose to have a balance between night and day _is_ better than just one constant state of being for a planet.” She looked back down at her Pearl, who was still standing perfectly straight, not in the slightest bit of ease. “Pearl, come look with me.”

Pearl moved to walk across her Diamond’s lap and sat on the other armrest that faced the window and looked at the sky with Blue. She glanced up at her Diamond, taking in her quiet beauty. Soft lips and light blue hair, like the clouds she had read about in the archives for planets the gems had colonized. Blue Diamond moved to place her gaze on her Pearl once more, admiring how she was so silent and still. She did wish to hear more of what her Pearl sounded like, and knew that the night’s events would deliver her the most precious sounds her Pearl had to offer. With her experience with Yellow, she understood that in order to make a gem really happy, their pleasure centers had to be stimulated and their hearts had to feel full. Blue intended to make her Pearl feel so full of love and care that she would be the happiest gem in all of gem history.

“I have seen some of your drawings, Pearl…” Blue started, water floating in the air above her as she twirled her fingers to control the liquid with her mind.

“Do you like them, my Diamond?” Pearl asked quietly. Her eyes went up to the levitating water above her, admiring how much power her Diamond really possessed. Blue hummed and shifted the water into a cup by her vanity on the other side of the room.

“I do enjoy them, Pearl. Where do you take your inspiration from?” Blue turned from the window to looking down at her Pearl directly. Blue Pearl fidgeted with her hands before replying. 

“I take inspiration from the most _beautiful_ being in all creation, my Diamond,” Pearl looked down and felt her face flush, thankful that Blue could not see.

“And who would that be, Pearl?”

“ _You_ , my Diamond…” Pearl gasped as she felt a finger push her hair out of her face, revealing light blue eyes and dark lashes.

“ _Lovely_ …” Blue said, more to herself than anything. “You take inspiration from me and draw these spectacles? I am truly the luckiest Diamond out of the three of us, now, aren’t I?” Blue laughed lightly and stroked her Pearl’s hair with her thumb nail.

“You know, I have been thinking of how to show you my thanks for being such an amazing Pearl for these years you have been mine…” Blue said softly, playing with Pearl’s hair as she spoke.

“ _Your_ _thanks_?” Pearl asked, timidly.

“But of course, Pearl. I am your Diamond, and as such I have the responsibility of showing you how much I appreciate your service. I hadn’t thought to do so until lately, with your service being above and beyond for the past hundred years or so…” Blue picked up her Pearl gently and placed her on the vanity by the wall, where the glass of water nearly two times the size of Pearl stood, full to the brim of crystal clear liquid.

“I assure you, my Diamond, I give you my best effort so as to make your life as easy as possible,” Pearl said with a curtsy.

“I have noticed, Pearl. I am quite proud of you.” Blue beamed down at her Pearl. She hoped more foul words would escape those small lips in the coming hours. Blue was known for her patience, and for the first round of pleasure she wished to inflict upon her Pearl, she had established in her mind that a bout of pain had to come first. And other gems thought Yellow was the more vicious of the two…

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

“Don’t thank me yet, dear Pearl. I have a task for you,” Blue said as she sat down in front of the vanity, in front of her Pearl.

“What would you have me do?” Pearl asked, ready to please her Diamond.

“You see this glass here?” Blue asked as her index finger brushed against the rim.

“I do, my Diamond,” Pearl said, becoming nervous all of a sudden.

“I want to see how much of this you can _take_ , my Pearl. How much of this water can you hold in your small frame for me?” Pearl suddenly felt her knees shaking and forcefully made them stop.

“I am afraid I do not follow, my Diamond. You want me to drink this water?” Pearl asked.

“Oh, no, Pearl. Not drink. I specifically said  _ take _ , did I not?” Blue asked, her stare piercing and her voice unwavering. 

“How would I go about doing that, my Diamond?”

“If you trust me, if you consent to me doing as I please but never harming you terribly, then phase off your clothes, Pearl, and you will soon find out.”

Pearl consented and did as she was told, finding herself bare in front of her Diamond. Blue smiled and kissed the top of her head before positioning her so she was on all fours, her small rump facing her. “Now, let your chest fall down, Pearl.” Pearl felt her rear become exposed completely, her chest pressed against the cold surface of the vanity.

“So lovely, Pearl. You’re doing wonderfully, darling,” Blue cooed, her finger stroking up and down Pearl’s spine. Pearl, although nervous, felt herself longing for Blue’s touch, even in this exposed position. “Now, I am going to push this water into you, and you are going to take as much as I think you can hold.” Blue said.

Blue Pearl felt the pad of Blue Diamond’s finger press against her hole, while her vagina remained untouched. She faintly heard the sound of water sloshing around behind her, and then she felt a cold wetness touch the puckered skin of her anus. She felt herself close up and arch away, but a small tap from her Diamond had her back in position.

“For that, I am going to have to punish you, Pearl. An extra hour has now been added to how long you have to hold in this water.” Blue suddenly forced water past her entrance and into her anal cavity. Pearl gasped at how cold it was, suddenly feeling her insides become full of water. In comparison to the glass, only several drops had made their way into her rectum, but she felt like she was full already. Blue pushed in another drop, making Pearl feel cramps as the water worked its way from her large to her small intestine. For at least thirty minutes, Blue pushed water past her butthole into her body slowly, whines of pain coming from the gem below her. Pearl was ready to burst, and her stomach bulged out and almost touched the ground. She was certain she would poof if another drop went into her. She felt a surge of water slip in her entrance as though through a tube, and when she looked behind her, she saw a stream of water in the shape of a string slowly sliding its way into her, making sure to fill her up to the brim. She looked back up at the glass, noticing how the water had only lowered by about half of a centimeter from the top. She sighed and moaned aloud, making her discomfort more and more vocal as Blue pushed drop after drop of water into her expanding rectum.

“There, that should be good for now,” Blue said, stopping off the water with a sphere of water she had turned into ice, right inside of her quivering hole. Pearl tried to push the water out, her anus giving way to the pressure of the liquid inside of her. She tried and tried, her stomach hurting and her butthole fluttering and pushing out. Nothing.

“Dear, do you forget that _I_ control the water? It is staying in there as long as I please. And, in the meantime, I am going to play with this…” Blue said as she circled the rim of Pearl’s abused asshole with the tip of her nail. Pearl let out a wail and pushed again, a drip of water pushing its way past her hole. Blue let out a hum.

“That just certainly _won’t_ do, will it Pearl? You have to keep this _all_ in! Your first hour is coming to its end, and your second hour can be your last, if you tolerate this punishment I am about to give you.”

More punishment? The torment on her bowels was enough for her, and she let out a shrill moan as she accepted defeat and awaited her upcoming demise. What more could her Diamond do? Her legs began to shake and her puffy, pruned hole opened and closed while the air hitting it felt like ice. The ice behind her entrance was not melting, and only made her hole more sensitive and shaky. She felt something press up against her hole again, nearly bursting into tears at the thought of more water going inside of her. She suddenly lurched forward as a sharp thwack hit her freezing anus, the pain of it only coming to her a few moments after being hit. She turned to look as a small ice pick rested in her Diamond’s hands, knowing fully well that she had just had her butthole spanked. She couldn’t tell if she enjoyed it or not, but the pain was dull compared to the pain she felt in her stomach and anal cavity. More hits rained down on her quivering hole, cries of pain and please of mercy falling from her lips with each blow.

What felt like hours passed, and Blue Diamond decided that her Pearl had gone through enough torment. Soon, the pleasure would ensue. She allowed her Pearl to stand and kissed her forehead.

“M-my Diamond…” Blue Pearl said, weakly. Blue smiled at her and lifted her in her hands, rubbing her thumb over the bulge of her Pearl’s stomach. “Please, may I release this water,  _ please… _ ” Pearl begged. Her legs shook and she gripped her stomach lightly. 

“You did well, my Pearl. I am _so_ proud of you. See, I did this to you to test you.” Blue Diamond’s gaze bore into Pearl’s eyes, making her feel as though she was the only thing that Blue Diamond wanted in that very moment.

“ _T_ - _test_?” Pearl stuttered. Was this all a game to her?

“I needed to test if you trusted me to take care of you and know what is best for you. Truly, I did not want to hurt you, but now that I know you trust me with the _entirety_ of your being, I can give you the utmost pleasure and reward for your servitude. It was the final test in seeing how much of you belongs to me, and the answer is now clear…” Blue picked up Pearl and guided her to the large sink next to the vanity, spreading her arms and legs above her head, exposing her hole once more. How puffy and inflamed the poor thing looked, Blue felt somewhat bad for putting her Pearl through such abuse. But, to see her Pearl accept _whatever_ she wanted to do to her… Needless to say, Blue had some _gratitude_ to give her Pearl.

“I will always -” Pearl let out a keen as she felt the ball behind her hole begin to melt, “- _always_ do what you ask, my Diamond,” Pearl finished. She groaned as she began to feel some water leak from her hole, trying to keep it in, but the pressure was building and her little hole felt like it was a muscle that was worked to the point of exhaustion. All of her energy was being focused in keeping the ring of muscle clenched tight enough to contain the liquid inside of her, but she found herself failing.

“Can you hold it in just a bit longer, dear Pearl? If you hold it for just a few more moments, I will give you pleasure that you could never imagine…” Blue said pushing her thighs apart just a little more, making Pearl’s hole begin to gape and let loose a few dribbles of water. Pearl’s legs strained against Blue’s fingers, her thighs trying to push themselves closed so her small cheeks could contain her hole and the water inside of it.

“I will do my b-best, my Diamond…” Pearl let out weakly. Blue found it quite impressive that her Pearl could do so well under such circumstances. In this whole time, Blue had never taken a glance at Pearl’s sex, which she found to be glistening and shaking with the shallow breaths coming from her. Pearl was exhausted, nearly two hours spent being filled to the brim, ready to burst, but she managed to keep her hole cinched tight enough to contain the water Blue had stuffed into her. Blue decided to test Pearl one last time, using her powers to begin to pull the water out of Pearl’s little hole.

Blue Pearl let out a screech and feebly kept her hole closed, fighting off her Diamond’s water powers as hard as she could, barely letting a drop loose as Blue pulled the water harder.

“My Diamond, I - _I cannot contain it_!” Blue Pearl cried out, screaming in earnest as she tried to keep her puckered hole closed, but a small stream of water let itself out and floated around, simply to go back into the hole it was once contained in. 

“Oh Pearl! You did so well! In just a few moments, your water will be cycled through you fully, then I will let you release all of it. Just a few more moments, dearest Pearl.” Blue traced the rim of her little hole lightly, and she felt more water swirl out of her, looping back into her entrance. Pearl’s face was contorted in an image of relief and pain, the feeling of letting go of the water so good, but the feeling of being filled right back up again searing agony. Blue watched, nearly in a trance as she watched the hole relax and tighten as it fought the battling sensations of release and impaction. Once Blue had Pearl moaning and begging for it to end in that pretty gentle voice of hers, she decided it was time for the fun to be over.

“Okay, Pearl, I am going to let go of my hold on the water, and I need you to hold it on your own until you can no longer stand the pressure against your cute little hole…” Blue let the pad of her _finger_ press on said hole fondly, before holding Pearl’s legs and arms up and letting go of her control of the water inside her Pearl’s tiny body. Her Pearl moaned loud and long as she suddenly felt the weight of gravity take hold of the water inside her, her hole pushing out in resistance to the water bearing down against it.

“ _My_ _Diam_ … _Diamond_ … It is all _so much_ …” Pearl said, her voice scratchy from the screaming. Her body slumped and her knees pressed up against her chest, arms limp and small drips falling from her stretched hole.

“I know you want to release it… what is stopping you, Pearl?” Blue said, low and gentle. Her finger went again to trace the rim of Pearl’s hole, and with that a small dribble came out, only to have Pearl fight again.

“I want to…” Pearl took in a deep breath and her little hole began to quiver in sporadic bursts of dying resistance, “I want to _impress_ you, my Diamond…”

“Oh, dear, you _have_ … You can let go…”

A moan that sounded pained made its way out of Pearl’s throat, her resolve finally dissolving with her butthole expanding and pushing to release the water. Blue watched in fascination as the water came out crystal clear, with her little hole sputtering out the nearly endless stream of liquid Blue had managed to pack into her.

“ _Oh, stars, this hurts_ …” Pearl cried out, still pushing out water after a solid two minutes of letting go. Her whole body had gone slack by the time the last of the water dripped out of her, her anus spasming and raw. Blue raked her finger against it once more, feeling Pearl jolt from the sudden touch.

“Pearl, you have earned all of the pleasure that I am going to offer you tonight…” Blue said as she dried her Pearl off with a soft towel. The fabric brushed against her abused hole, which was puffy and swollen from the constant abuse.

“Thank you… m… my Diamond,” Pearl said, quietly, exhaustion taking over her as she fell asleep in her Diamond’s hands. Blue placed her Pearl in the center of her bed, which had massive bed posts and a large fluffy comforter, all blue, of course. Four large pillows sat on the end of the bed, soft and fluffy. Blue Diamond let her tired Pearl sleep, and as the day turned from light to dark, she thought of ways she could reward her Pearl for how well she behaved. She wondered what Yellow ended up doing with her Pearl, knowing fully well that Yellow probably was more tame in her methods of making her Pearl happy.

  
  
  



	4. What Does Love Feel Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Pearl finally move from the super kinky stuff to the love and eating out part of the story.

Blue Pearl awoke on a large pillow surrounded by candles and felt suddenly very at ease. She remembered the events of the day, and reached down to check and see if her small hole felt as abused as she remembers it feeling. Barely touching it made her hiss, so she pulled her hand away and looked around until she saw her Diamond watching her quietly from the chair by the window. Blue Diamond had a book in her hands, but slowly closed it and placed it on the window ledge. 

“Hello, Pearl,” Blue cooed. “Did you sleep well? You were out for hours, love.” A smile of pure warmth danced across Blue’s face, making Pearl feel so warm inside, like she was being the one taken care of for once.

“I slept… well, my -”

“No, do not say _‘my Diamond’_ again tonight, Pearl. This evening is about _you_ , alright?” Blue interrupted, leaving her Pearl speechless.

“What would you have me call you, then…” Pearl asked, unsure. Without saying the title she felt like she was going to anger her Diamond. Blue looked up, blinked, then brushed a stray hair from her perfect face.

“Call me whatever you like, my Pearl. Anything other than ‘my Diamond.’ I do not wish to hear you assert your place again tonight.” At this, Blue Pearl nodded, wondering what else she could call her Diamond.

“What is going to happen tonight?” Pearl asked, very faintly remembering that she was, in fact, naked. In front of a Diamond. Her Diamond… Blue Diamond.

“My sweetest, dearest, most _shining_ Pearl…” Blue said as she stood up and phased away her dress, revealing a thin tank top and underwear to be all she wore underneath, “tonight, you are going to be sent to other worlds without moving an inch.” Blue Pearl began to breathe very quickly, her body shaking as her most voluptuous Diamond made her way over to the bed, thick thighs shining in the moonlight, hair almost glowing, giving her the image of something divine from the heavens. Pearl gulped as Blue sat down on the bed, picking up the pillow she was perching on to rest among the other pillows. Blue Diamond moved Pearl’s hair out of her face and gave a small laugh.

“I do not know why you keep your eyes covered so often, Pearl. You are quite lovely like this,” Blue said, laughing faintly once more. Pearl found herself blushing, which Blue took notice of. “Oh my, your chest is so blue now! Have I embarrassed you, my sweet?” She asked, eyelids drooping ever so slightly, her diamond shaped pupils getting the slightest bit larger. Pearl realized that her Diamond liked what she saw. Small blue nipples and a tiny waist, with dainty thighs and ankles. The Diamond’s eyes raked over her nude body, which made Pearl feel beautiful and scrutinized all at the same time.

“Pearls are meant to be seen, not heard, my -” Pearl stopped herself. “They are just decorative pieces when they are out with their owners.” Pearl shrugged.

“Tonight that just will _simply_ not be the case. I want to see you and hear you. I want _all_ of Homeworld to hear you. No doubt they heard your pleas and screams from this afternoon. In your fits of rage, I had opened the window, and while you slept, many a gem came to my door, asking if something was wrong. I intend to make all of Homeworld hear how good you feel tonight,” Blue finished with a look of sultry determination. Blue tilted her head, her diamond left in shadow under her hair, her large breasts pushing together to reveal just how amazing her body was. Blue Pearl felt herself get slightly wet from the image alone, and was taken aback by her own body. She had never felt these desires before, and her body was acting accordingly, yes, but she did not expect her arousal to feel like this.

“Oh, it seems you are a little excited,” Blue stated cheerfully. “May I?”

“May you... what?” Pearl asked, confused.

Blue reached forward and pressed her finger against Pearl’s glistening sex, licking the juices off of her finger after she had pulled away. “You taste like blueberries, Pearl.”

“ _Oh_?” Was all that Pearl could say. All of this was so new, and she was somewhat excited for her special treatment. The only other person to give her any attention was Yellow’s Pearl, and even her attention was nothing compared to this.

Blue Diamond moved to press her face up against her Pearl’s abdomen, kissing there with her soft lips, her tongue darting out every once in a while to lick the skin of Pearl’s inner thighs.

“ _Oh, stars_ …” Pearl whispered out, her hands reaching to pet through her Diamond’s hair. Blue reached over somewhere (Pearl couldn’t see) and uncapped a container of some white cream.

“Show me your hole, Pearl,” Blue said. Pearl moved so her legs were pressed against her chest, her tired and swollen hole exposed once more. Blue leaned forward and kissed the little pucker, and licked it fondly. Pearl’s toes curled at the wonderful warm sensation, even more surprised when blue dabbed some of the cream against it and pushed her legs back down.

“That should help with the puffiness,” Blue Diamond said as she put the container on the ground and went back to work kissing all over Pearl’s body. She kissed one ankle and then the other, gently holding Pearl’s legs, her lips pressing against her calves and thighs. She moved up to lick and kiss along her abdomen and up to her chest, where she planted a smooch to the gem cradled in between Pearl’s breasts. Blue licked one small nipple and then took it fully into her mouth, sucking and using the tip of her tongue to swirl around the sensitive bud. She moved between both nipples for what felt like years, making Pearl moan and writhe against her, her small hands pulling her closer each time her tongue twisted just so. With a pop, Blue Diamond pressed open mouth kisses back down her Pearl’s body, finally stopping to swipe her tongue along Pearl’s leaking vulva. Her tongue wiggled its way in between her folds, lips pressed against all of her. Blue hummed as her Pearl started to shake and moan, her back having fallen against the pillows long before Blue Diamond had ever reached her sex.

Blue summoned some water and gave it a nearly gel like consistency before gently pressing it against her vaginal opening, wiggling it in smoothly before it found its way to her insides. Pearl surged upwards, suddenly feeling boiling hot and ready to explode. Blue’s finger kept her steady, though, and the object inside her began to shake and vibrate. Blue summoned another bubble, making it a bit more firm and pressing it to Pearl’s clitoris. Her hydrokinesis allowed her full control over the water, making it vibrate right against and around her clitoris. Blue Pearl was in ecstasy, her sexual parts feeling like they were among the stars. She felt her nipples become encased in warmth again, looking down to see her Diamond suckling both of them in alternating bursts of passion. A sudden wave of emotion hit Pearl, and she felt so much love for her Diamond that a tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled and reached for her Diamond, her small hands resting on Blue’s eyelids. Blue stopped her work and looked up at her Pearl.

“Is something the matter, lovely?” Blue asked.

“No… no, nothing is wrong. I just…” Pearl sniffled. “I just realized that I adore you, and I trust you with my entire soul. I belong to no one else and I would not have it any other way. You abused my insides to see how loyal and trusting I am to you, and you knew you would not hurt me. I cannot name many gems who would do that, let alone high class gems. You treat me well, and… and I think I love you for it.” Pearl blushed, tears streaming down her face. She pushed her hair out of her face to reveal eyes full of love, which took Blue Diamond aback.

“Oh, _Pearl_. Today’s events have shown me how lucky I am. I adore you, Pearl. I want to make you feel so good every night, and if you’ll have me, I would like to make you my only Pearl for the rest of eternity…” Blue said, a small blush forming on her cheeks as well. Blue Pearl just nodded and kissed all over her Diamond’s face. Her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips - anywhere she could reach. Blue leaned forward and kissed her Pearl as well, continuing the vibrations of the water, amping up her vigor and opting to go down on Pearl as in tandem with the water.

“My _love_ … my insides - they’re hot…” Pearl began to say. Blue hummed and moved her tongue to work inside of her with the water gel. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her lovely Pearl. It was like an ocean breeze mixed with ripe fruit from some of the most tropical planets they had colonized. How blessed was she, a Diamond, given a Pearl so loyal and loving that she would place her life in her hands at the snap of a finger? Blue’s aura pulsed out of her, her emotions becoming stronger and stronger by the minute. She opened her eyes in a flash as she felt her Pearl shudder around her tongue, a high pitched and breathy moan pushing its way past her shiny lips while her back arched, throat exposed and chest flushed. Her little hands opened and closed, gripping the air and moving to hold onto the pillowcase. Blue gave her vagina one last swipe before kissing her stomach and pearl once more.

“Your first orgasm, how beautiful,” Blue said, laying down next to her Pearl and moving her finger in lazy strokes along her body. 

“That was incredible,” Pearl said, breathless. She turned her head to look at her lovely Diamond. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Pearl.”

“What are we to do with the rest of the evening?” Pearl pondered aloud, her hand coming to hold onto Blue’s finger, her tiny thumb stroking up and down along the fine lines of her index finger.

“I have a few ideas…” Blue said.

The evening went on, both of the gems sharing in each other’s pleasure. They did this on through the night and into the morning, and Blue realized that this game went from a simple challenge to revelations of love and passion. She hoped Yellow had experienced the same realization.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I continue their little story, or leave it as is? Does anyone want a Pink Diamond and Pearl chapter as a bonus? Does anyone want a White Diamond and her Pearl as a bonus chapter? Give me your thoughts!


	5. Yellow Wakes Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow decides to wake up Pearl in a rather kind way...

Yellow Diamond awoke with Pearl in her arms, the morning star rising slowly against the skyline. Pearl was still asleep, and Yellow took a moment to admire her. Her hair was messy, the sex having made it wild and unruly. Her cheeks bore a light blush, her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply. Yellow moved ever so slowly so as to not wake her Pearl. She and Blue Diamond had slept together many times, and most mornings, one would wake up and please the other until they too awoke, bringing them to their climax as the first event of the day. Yellow knew that Pearl was small, and could only do so much, and with years of service to make up for, Yellow found herself wanting to give Pearl the same treatment that she often gave Blue in the mornings after their nights alone. 

Positioning Pearl on the pillows, Yellow moved to trace along her little body before rubbing her finger gently along Pearl’s slit. Pearl moved slightly, but showed no further signs of wakefulness. Yellow bent down to lick along her labia, placing the lightest of pressure against her sensitive sex. Her lips engulfed her Pearl’s small vagina, kissing it with the gentlest of pecks. Her tongue darted out to push into Pearl’s tight heat, the tip only pushing its way in, so as not to wake her. Sparks of electricity danced along her tongue, making Pearl’s walls spasm softly in their wake. She heard Pearl breathe deeply, but still did not show any hint of being awake. Small sounds came from Pearl’s sleeping mouth, as though she were having a dream involving pleasure. Yellow felt bubbles form in her chest at the noises her Pearl was making. Noises Pearl was making for  _ her _ .

_ Oh, Pearl. How pretty you are…  _ Yellow thought to herself. Pearl’s thigh high socks were pushed down to her knees, her pert little nipples standing erect and her brow furrowed.  _ I am quite lucky. I wonder if Blue had such success last night.  _ Yellow wondered as her tongue pushed further into her Pearl’s leaking sex.

“ _ Mmmm _ …  _ Diamond… _ ” Pearl said quietly, still asleep. Yellow put more force into her suction, feeling Pearl writhe against her, small hands reaching to hold onto her hair. Pearl’s eyes blearily opened as she looked down to see her Diamond tasting her once again. Pearl moaned and threw herself back against the pillow, pushing her hips down into Yellow’s mouth, seeking more friction. Yellow tongued her clit, electricity sparkling off of her tongue as she flicked wildly. Yellow’s eyes were blown with desire as she felt her Pearl shudder and shake against her. Her mouth kissed wherever she could reach - Pearl’s thighs, stomach, gem, face, hands, feet - desperate to let her Pearl know who she belonged to. 

“That’s -” Yellow placed a kiss to her throbbing clitoris, “right, Pearl.” Another kiss. “I am -” A lick to her slit, “ _ your _ Diamond…” Yellow finished with a thrust of her tongue into Pearl’s quivering opening. Yellow was practically buzzing with energy, and as her lips pressed fully against the entirety of Pearl’s vulva, Pearl screamed in pleasure as she came. Turns out that Yellow really was vibrating from the energy and passion she felt for her Pearl.

Pearl shook all over, her thighs pressed into Yellow’s hair. After she came down from her high, she bent forward to kiss her Diamond on the lips, tasting herself there. Yellow kissed back, wondering how Pearl enjoyed kissing her when her lips were so large in comparison to Pearl’s.

“Good morning, my Diamond,” Pearl said, sounding hazy.

“Good morning, my Pearl.” Yellow smiled and nuzzled Pearl’s gemstone with her nose, the coolness of it a pleasant contrast to the blazing warmth of her body.

“What ever inspired you to do that for me?” Pearl asked, petting Yellow’s hair as she spoke.

“I have many years to make up for, my lovely Pearl,” Yellow replied, looking up as though to apologize for not having thanked her sooner.

“There will be no complaints from me, my Diamond. Waking up and seeing you…  _ there _ … well, let’s just say that it is something I would not mind seeing every morning, if I may be so bold.” Pearl smiled and blushed as she kissed the bridge of Yellow’s nose.

“You may, Pearl. I feel the same way. Giving you pleasure pleases me, and if I can make you happy after the thousands of years of you making me happy, then it is the least I can do,” Yellow responded, kissing Pearl’s chest and rubbing her thighs with her fingers as she did so.

“I think it is best if we go about our duties today, my Diamond. I would love to spend an eternity here with you, but you have gems to command,” Pearl reminded her, phasing on her leotard and fixing her socks. Yellow nodded as she phased on her clothes, fixing her hair before reaching for her helmet.

“Quite right, Pearl. Though, would you mind staying closer to me from now on? I don’t want what’s  _ mine _ being taken by anyone else, you know,” Yellow asked as she watched Pearl fix her own hair and phase on her shoulder frills and slippers.

“Anything for you, my Diamond.” Pearl smiled up at Yellow, all straightened up and ready to go about their day. Yellow nodded and walked to the door, but stopped before she opened it. Pearl looked up, wondering what was wrong. Yellow knelt and looked at her Pearl with a loving look in her eyes.

“What is wrong my Di-” Pearl started but was cut off by Yellow kissing her on the lips passionately before standing again and opening the door, smiling to herself. She had so much to tell Blue, and she was excited to grant herself the victory. This had moved beyond a competition, though. She did not want Blue’s Pearl, or to give her any pleasure. She wanted her Pearl, and wanted Blue to know that she had finally figured out how to find happiness when she was in the company of the one who spent the most time with her.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about making this story more developed, but with lots of smut in each chapter. Send in requests of kinks you want me to fulfill! I will literally write anything you guys. Anyway, Blue and her Pearl are going to be in the next chapter when they wake up, and then the two Diamonds will meet up and discuss their ventures with their respective Pearls. Pink Diamond has not been made yet, but maybe I should do a chapter with White? I have some pretty sick and twisted ideas for her and her Pearl, but let me know what you think!


	6. Pearl asks for something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more butt stuff between Blue and her Pearl. This is their morning after their first night together. This is really just unfiltered sin at this point.

Blue slumped back down onto the mattress, the morning star’s rays peeking through the open window, sex fresh in the air. She and Pearl had continued their passionate escapades throughout the night, exploring each other’s bodies until there was nothing left untouched. Blue had even shapeshifted to be smaller to appreciate the finer details of her Pearl earlier in the night. 

“Please, my radiance, may we go one more time?” Pearl asked, exhausted but aroused. They had only just finished each other off, but Pearl’s libido seemed to be a ceaseless purr within her. Blue hummed and shifted, her chin resting in her hands.

“What would you have me do, my darling?” Blue asked.

“You… punished me earlier,” Pearl began. Blue’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly, but remained silent. “Perhaps… you could give me one last punishment? It could be anything you wish,” Pearl finished. In their night together, they had not engaged in any more painful activities, opting only to search for pleasure and extract as much of it from each other as they could.

“I have several ways I could punish you, love. I could fill you up again,” Blue offered, the water in the glass on the vanity still very much full in the glass. Pearl shuddered and felt her hole quiver. “I could put one of my fingers inside of you, or spank you for being such a naughty Pearl…” Blue continued. Pearl just looked up blushed, obviously not wanting to give her preference.

“Where would… your fingers go?” Pearl asked quietly. So, her Pearl was more kinky than she thought.  _ Delightful _ .

“Anywhere they could fit, my sweet.” Blue stroked her Pearl’s cheek lightly, knowing that Pearl was interested.

“Do as you wish, I know how  _ filthy _ I have been, and I have earned a punishment,” Pearl said, obviously knowing how to play this little game. She was winning, too. Blue found herself practically drowning in the surge of power Pearl had just given her.

“Well then, bend over, you dirty thing,” Blue said, arousal tinting her voice. “Bend over my knee like a good little gem, and do as I say.”

Pearl did as she was told almost instantly, exposing her little butt in the process of bending over her Diamond’s knee. Blue found herself ogling her Pearl’s little rump, but found that she felt too large to fully experience its cuteness. She shapeshifted to be smaller, but only slightly. Now, the size comparison was that of a small child to a fully grown woman. Blue stroked Pearl’s pussy, which was only slightly wet. She stuck her pinky finger in quickly, thrusting it back and forth with light pressure. Pearl moaned and tried to push herself back onto the finger inside of her, only to have Blue pull her finger out when she did.

“Ah ah, now Pearl… we cannot have you doing what you want!” Blue said in a sing-song voice. “That just won’t do!”

“Forgive me, I-”

“No, I have to punish you even more now,” Blue said. “I truly wish I didn’t have to touch this little hole again, but because of your selfish behavior, you have given me no choice.” Blue spread Pearl’s little cheeks and watched as the (still) inflamed hole expanded and tried to squeeze shut, but failed due to its weakness and the amount of force Blue was putting into stretching it. Blue then used her powers to summon a belt and a paddle, which she had hidden for when Yellow wanted to get really kinky.

“N-no, please,” Pearl stuttered out, knowing what was coming next.

“Oh, no, no we can’t have that. You can’t go seeking pleasure from punishment, love. You will get hit here,” Blue patted her cheeks, “and here,” Blue tapped her already abused hole with her finger, which made Pearl jump and cry out in alarm.

“Which shall I do first?” Blue asked.

“Please, my hole first, please…” Pearl said, wanting that part to be over faster.

“Your pert little cheeks it is!” Blue said in glee. She maneuvered Pearl to be bending over even more, her ass completely in upside down and her face pressed firmly into the mattress. Blue gripped her small butt in her hands, squeezing and watching the light blue of her skin go dark as her grip grew firmer. “Here we go, Pearl.”

Blue reached back and thwacked the belt down firmly on the base of Pearl’s butt, a dark blue bruise blooming in its wake. Another hit came down over where the weight would go when she would sit down. A strike landed on each individual cheek and blow after blow made Pearl’s throbbing behind go from light blue to navy blue. Blue Pearl was sobbing into the mattress, having lost count of how many strikes had hit her sorry little butt, wondering why she had asked to be punished. In the deepest parts of her mind, Pearl knew she liked it. After nearly ten minutes of constant spanking, Blue found her work to be complete. Each cheek was speckled with dark ocean blue and navy blue, with her Pearl shaking below her, her little cheeks jiggling with each staggered breath. Blue reached between her cheeks and exposed her hole once again, bringing up the handle of the paddle.

The paddle itself was of a flexible material, which meant that the contact of the handle would be felt harder than a rigid object. 

“Pearl, I need you to hold your cute cheeks apart for me,” Blue said, matter of factly. Pearl shook her head and kept her hands in front of her. She could not bear to assist her Diamond in abusing her hole again. “Oh Pearl, what a fatal mistake you have just made.” Blue got up and rummaged around through her box of toys, and found what she needed. Rope.

“No, please! I’ll be good, I’ll hold them apart!” Pearl begged. Blue just shook her head and reverted back to her normal size. She seized her Pearl and tied her thighs up against her chest, with her calves secured against her hamstrings. This way, she could not move and the object of her torment was exposed once more for her. She had Pearl lay face down, with her little behind in the air. Blue blew on her entrance, watching it flutter and almost shiver with the coolness of the air that was pushed onto it.

“For that, you get more strikes than I had planned. Maybe you’ll get a little more,” Blue said, daring a look at the glass of water back on the vanity. “I know how much you love being filled. Perhaps we can make more of a challenge?” Blue summoned a few drops of water, then shapeshifted back to the somewhat smaller size she had been just moments ago. Blue took hold of the paddle and rained down three slow smacks of the paddle directly onto the center of Pearl’s hole. Her anus clenched and grew slightly darker, a small bruise forming on the rim. Her buttcheeks were already so dark, which Blue found so beautiful. Blue noticed Pearl’s sex was dripping lightly, and that queued her in on Pearl’s little secret.

“You like this, don’t you? Your holes being abused by your Diamond.”

Pearl moaned out a  _ yes  _ and sighed.  _ Lovely _ .

Blue then pushed one of the large drops of water into her little hole again, Pearl crying out as her rectum felt the cold water once more. Blue let go of her hold on the water inside of her, relishing in her Pearl’s struggle to keep it in. Blue swatted her hole again, five more blows, each hit on a different part of her rim. She watched her Pearl’s hole go from a light blue to a smudged pattern of dark, throbbing blues. She had a system. Five swats to one drop of water. She did not intend to fill Pearl up as much as before, but enough to give her discomfort in her anal cavity. Around ten bouts of this system went on before Pearl moaned, louder than before. 

“Oh, Blue, please… I cannot take any more! It-it’s too much!” With each word, her hole fluttered and dribbled out some water, still perfectly clear. Blue swiped her thumb over her hole, making it flinch. She stuck her thumb inside and felt the cold water wrap around the digit.

“There, now you won’t leak!” Blue exclaimed. Pearl sighed out in discomfort, feeling even more full, even though her belly had barely expanded at all. She stuck her index finger into Pearl’s sex, wiggling it around until it rested comfortably. Now, she adequately controlled her Pearl with just one hand. She shifted her hand, watching Pearl’s body move with the motion. An idea struck her, suddenly. She shifted back to her normal size, and nearly drooled as Pearl’s openings expanded to stretch around her now massive fingers. Pearl screamed suddenly so full she felt she might poof. Blue’s fingertips were the only part of her fingers that could fit inside of Pearl’s vaginal opening, but Pearl’s anus had more room for her thumb to thrust in and out. Blue set up a rhythm and Pearl tried her best to rock into it, pleasure bubbling up under her torment.

“ _Hahhh…_ _please…_ ” Pearl moaned out, the heat in her stomach rising, her climax soon approaching.

“You kinky little thing, getting off from my fingers and being spanked. I am surprised and honestly quite pleased you take punishment so well…” Blue said watching as Pearl’s holes protruded as her fingers pulled before thrusting them back in. Blue undid the ropes with her free hand and watched as her fingers lifted Pearl from the behind, only to have her little body slump down onto the mattress. Her knees barely touched the mattress, Blue was lifting her so high. The thrusts became more erratic as Blue sought to claim Pearl’s release. Blue gave one final thrust, and Pearl came. She came so hard that the water burst out of her little hole, past Blue’s thumb. Her small cunt squeezed Blue’s finger so hard, Blue thought it was nearly sucking her in, the velvet muscles there fluttering around her digit. 

Blue pulled out her fingers, the rest of the water spurting out of her hole, and the last of Pearl’s sexual fluids dripping out of her sex. Pearl began to giggle and turned to look at her Diamond, pleasure evident all over her face. Blue smiled and wondered what was so funny. 

“What are you laughing about, my pretty Pearl?” Blue asked.

“I love you so  _ much _ , Blue. You make me feel so  _ good _ , yet bring so much pain. It is so funny to me how one person can do such different things at the same time. I adore it,” Pearl said, dazed and sated. Blue kissed down Pearl’s back and massaged the muscles there, careful not to put too much pressure near her bruised bottom. Blue kissed each cheek and licked from her vulva up her crack to clean away the juices that remained there. Pearl moaned and sighed, content (for now). She phased on her leotard and skirt, moving around to tenderly sit in front of Blue.

“Sweet, sweet Pearl. How I love you. You are sure I did not go too far?”

“I am quite sure, lovely Blue,” Pearl reassured. “Remember, I asked for you to do that for me.” She reached up and cupped her Diamond’s soft face, kissing her lips deeply. Blue closed her eyes and kissed back, knowing that they had to start their day. She formed her dress on and picked up her Pearl, setting her down on the ground and walking to the door. She looked down at Pearl, happy to see her in such a joyous state of being.

“Never forget that I love you, Pearl,” Blue said. Pearl looked up and smiled, giving her a knowing look. Blue opened the door, and they both walked out. It was time to meet up with Yellow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be looking up some more kinks for each couple to be using. Someone suggested I have the Pearls go down on their Diamonds, and you know what, I could fuck with that. I have so many ideas in my head for chapter plots, so this will be updating a lot. Just a fair warning. This is my first SU fanficiton and honestly, I am pleased to have started with such unfiltered, awful, dirty sin. My mother would not be proud.


	7. The meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow finally meet up to discuss the previous night's events

Blue and Yellow met in the center of the castle once again, finding each other in a more relaxed state than they were the day before. Yellow smiled at Blue devilishly, her Pearl walking next to her much more closely than usual. Blue, in turn, gave Yellow a grin of her own. Blue remembered the moment fondly. Yellow telling her all about her newfound love for her Pearl, and how much pleasure she had wrung out of her. How Yellow practically gushed about Pearl for hours, days even. Blue had talked about how impressive her Pearl was in trusting her completely, and how much she enjoyed tasting her. Yellow agreed, understanding the draw to taste her Pearl. 

“Well, Yellow, I suppose our deal is off, since you played for keeps,” Blue said, laughing. Yellow nodded and looked down at her Pearl, smiling widely.

“No one except me is allowed to touch her,” Yellow asserted. “I shall taste her every night and be the soul gem in the history of gemkind to bring her completion every night.” Yellow crossed her arms and took a commanding stance, making her point clear and concise. 

“I believe you, darling. I have claimed my Pearl as mine as well, and I am quite proud to call her mine.” Blue looked down at her respective Pearl, who in turn looked up at her and smiled. “I do believe that we have some business to discuss, love,” she said to Yellow. 

“I agree, Blue. Pearl, stay here and talk with Blue’s Pearl, okay? We will be in the garden facing the west side of the city if you need us.” Her Pearl nodded at her and waved goodbye.

“Tell me everything,” Blue said in a hushed voice. Yellow was practically bouncing she was so excited to tell Blue about her and Pearl.

“So, we started off the day with working on consorts and what drop ships to send off to the latest colonies, you know, the usual,” she started, to which Blue hummed in acknowledgement and understanding. “Then, I asked her what she liked to do for fun! She told me how she sings and dances and then she  _ apologized  _ for doing those things! So I told her to not ever do that, and she offered to sing for me. I put her on my shoulder and she sang for hours, Blue. Hours! Oh it was so lovely and angelic, I swear to you.” Yellow took a deep breath, having forgotten to breathe in her bout of excitement. “Then, after hours of work, I began to get tired, so she suggested I sleep and then I asked her to sleep with me! She had no idea that I wanted her in  _ that _ way, so she said yes! I walked us to my chamber and phased away my armor and took off my helmet and she was just sitting there so  _ prettily _ that I nearly devoured her sweet sweet sex but I controlled myself!”

“Calm yourself, Yellow,” Blue said through giggles. Yellow beamed with happiness, and her excitement could not be tamed.

“I got under the covers and she phased away her clothes and her body! Oh, Blue, her body is like the sun’s golden rays. She practically  _ glowed _ in the descending starlight. So, I kissed along her little breasts, suckled them and touched them. Then, I was below her, Blue.  _ Below her _ ! I nearly begged her to let me taste her, and she said yes and I was down so fast! Oh, Blue, it was glorious. It was like honey from that one planet several systems to the north!”

“I do recall that honey being exceptional, yes,” Blue replied, happiness for her fellow Diamond written across her blue face.

“I know, right! But Blue, it gets  _ better _ ! Stars, she was quivering all over for me.  _ For me _ ! Purely splendid, I did not even have to penetrate her for her first orgasm to rip through her like lightning through a thunderstorm! She pushed her small hips into my face and I tongued her as she came, it was  _ beautiful _ , Blue…” Yellow inhaled slowly, gathering her thoughts and smoothing out her gloves.

“Anything else, Yellow?” Blue asked, amused. Yellow nodded and blushed, trying to hide a smile but failing miserably. “Go on, tell me. I have yet to tell you what I did to my Pearl, so I am eager to hear all you have to say before I tell my tale.”

“Well, I woke her up with my tongue, Blue. Within thirty seconds of her feeling me and  _ seeing _ me, she came. Her little body just sucked my tongue in like a vacuum! Oh, Blue, it was amazing. This turned into more than just a game, and I found that I love her! I love my Pearl, Blue. I guess it took seeing her in a different light to realize what I feel for her… I quite enjoy it. Though, does that mean that we cannot enjoy in each other anymore?” Yellow asked, suddenly solemn. Blue laughed and shook her head.

“I would assume we could give our Pearls permission to enjoy each other under the condition that we can do things with one another as well,” Blue said, thoughtfully. She put her hand over Yellow’s and squeezed softly. Yellow gave a sigh of relief.

“I think that could work out nicely. Now, tell me all about your day after we parted ways yesterday,” Yellow said, leaning in to listen to Blue. Blue blushed and put a hand on her cheek, feeling the heat there and smiling.

“Oh, Yellow, it was gorgeous. She and I went into my room to enjoy the sky, how blue it was. I then gave her the task of holding in some water in her insides for me.” At that, Yellow’s eyes grew wide.

“You mean -”

“In her rectum, yes, Yellow. I wanted to test her to see how much she trusted me, and she gave herself to me  _ freely _ and without struggle. I filled her until her little hole was nearly protruding from her body, and it looked quite painful, but I let her let it out after nearly two hours and as she slept I tended to her hole with some soothing water. It took away the swelling and puffiness, but I am certain her hole is still tender as we speak.” Blue paused, moving a strand of hair out of her face. “Then, when she awoke, the star was nearly down fully for the day, and she was resting on a pillow in the center of my bed. I moved the pillow up with the rest of the pillows and put a balm on her hole before kissing all over her. Oh, Yellow, she was so pliant in my hands. She tasted like blueberries and the ocean. I took her breasts into my mouth, one at a time, then moved down to her succulent sex.” Blue practically hummed with delight at the memory. 

“Do go on, Blue,” Yellow said, obviously enchanted by the story.

“Well, I brought her to completion after a while of tasting her. But I believe I let loose a wave of my aura when I thought of her and the love I felt pushed her over the edge. She screamed and shuddered around my tongue, Yellow. We continued to please each other throughout the night, too. Neither of us slept and she came nearly  _ ten _ times, Yellow! She begged and begged for more. She even begged me to punish her before we met up with you. I filled her greedy hole with water again and spanked her cheeks and her hole. Poor little thing, it must hurt to even  _ walk _ ! I will surely compensate for the pain with excess pleasure later this evening…” Blue said, trailing off as she thought of ways to make up for the torment she had placed on her Pearl’s tender bottom.

“Sounds like you had an  _ eventful _ evening, Blue,” Yellow said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“It was quite a time,” Blue replied quietly. She leaned in, kissing Yellow on the lips tenderly before pushing forward to deepen the kiss. Her hands reached up to cup Yellow’s sculpted face, tracing her eyebrows with her thumbs gently. She gave one last peck to Yellow’s soft lips before standing up and holding out her hand for Yellow to take. Yellow gladly held Blue’s hand as they walked back into the main entrance of the building. They walked in and both smiled down at their Pearls.

Yellow leaned in and whispered into Blue’s ear: “whoever makes their Pearl orgasm the most wins.”

Blue smirked. “I will win,” she whispered back. 

  
  



	8. Yellow Plays For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is determined to make her Pearl cum the most. Well, she does make her cum a lot, but will Blue be able to beat her?

Yellow walked back to her work space with her Pearl following closely behind, nearly tripping over herself to stay as close to her Diamond as she could. She wondered what would happen between them tonight. While she loved being pleased by Yellow, she found herself wanting to do things for her as well. How would her Diamond taste? What would her soft body feel like pressed against her skin? Pearl shuddered in anticipation, her excitement for the day’s end growing stronger. Yellow, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to make her Pearl climax as many times as she could, and how she would manage to keep her Pearl’s libido high for the hours she intended to spend on her. 

“Pearl,” Yellow said, beckoning her to her chair.

“Yes, my lovely Diamond?” Pearl said, beaming. How brilliant was her Diamond, to have given her such undivided attention mere hours ago.

“I do believe I have a task for you,” Yellow said, scrolling through the lists of gems that emerged in the latest harvest.

“What would it be?” Pearl asked. She was intrigued as to what she could do for Yellow, with their work for the day not having started but for five minutes.

“Tell me everything that makes you desire my touch, and what makes you moan and peak in your pleasure,” Yellow answered, staring into Pearl’s eyes with constricted lust. Pearl gulped.

“My Diamond, you know as well as I do that I only experienced my peak for the first time  _ last night _ .” Yellow nodded at this, knowing that attaining the information she sought would require further research. Yellow got up from her chair and motioned for Pearl to follow her. Pearl soon realized they were walking to Yellow’s chambers, suddenly very excited for the day to most definitely  _ not _ be over. Yellow was forgoing her duties to please  _ her _ !  _ The _ Yellow Diamond was putting aside her most important work to bring her to completion! How lucky of a Pearl was she? 

Yellow sat down on the bed and reached her hand down for Pearl to stand on before lifting her up and setting her down on the mattress. Yellow then summoned her own box of playthings she kept in her room for when Blue would share her bed with her, happy to find smaller toys inside along with the larger ones. 

“I was your first…” Yellow said quietly, more to herself than Pearl. A small smile touched her lips as she thought of how she was the one to bring Pearl to her first orgasm, the first one to taste her sex, the first one to watch her unravel. “Perhaps we could try something new today,” she said, taking herself from her quiet reverie.

“That would be splendid!” Pearl exclaimed. Yellow chuckled, pulling out some rope and other objects Pearl could not fully define. She had never seen these things before! There was a cylindrical object, there was a string with orbs on it, there was a stopper of sorts? “My Diamond, why do we have building devices here?” Pearl asked, thinking those things on the bed were meant for construction purposes.

“Oh Pearl! You are quite naive and it suits you very well. These are no building instruments, love. These go inside you.” Yellow held up the shiny cylindrical object and waved it around. Her smile made Pearl blush, and she wondered why or how that would go inside her when her Diamond’s tongue and fingers were plenty amazing at bringing her to orgasm. And the ropes, what would Yellow need those for?

“Hands over your head, Pearl,” Yellow said in a commanding tone. Pearl raised her hands and felt the rope wrap around her wrists, not too tightly, but just tight enough that she couldn’t easily move. Yellow tied the rope to one of the many hooks in the ceiling, which were installed for this exact purpose. She pulled the rope so that Pearl was in the air, and then she tied each foot with a rope and connected Pearl’s left foot rope to the left post of the bed, and her right foot post to the adjacent bedpost as well. Her little legs were spread wide, tilted upwards due to the height of the posts, her arms raised and her body immobile.

“My Diamond, what is going on?” Pearl asked, slightly nervous. Yellow smiled and said nothing as she rummaged through her box of toys, looking for the best ones to bring Pearl to completion.

“Phase off your clothes, darling,” Yellow said sweetly. Pearl did, her rear and vulva exposed and her breasts perked in the cool morning wind coming from the open window. Yellow walked over and sat right in between Pearl’s parted legs, pressing her finger against Pearl’s labia. Pearl moaned, feeling vulnerable in the exposed state she was in. Yellow started making her finger vibrate and pressed it closer to her leaking opening as she did. Pearl tried to grind down into that glorious friction but found that she could not move enough to feel any noticeable difference. She tried to thrust forward, which only made Yellow’s finger slip against her other hole, which spasmed at the sudden vibrating contact. Pearl shrieked and tried to back away from the sensation, but Yellow opted to keep her finger there.

“Y-Yellow  _ please _ ! This feels -” Pearl surged forward but that only pushed Yellow’s finger harder on her puckered hole. “Oh  _ stars _ , please! This feels foreign!”

“New things typically do feel that way, Pearl,” Yellow replied, increasing the intensity of her vibrations. Pearl sighed and groaned as her virgin anus was pushed against, and with the pressure she felt a sudden need to relieve herself, even though she had not eaten anything in years. Yellow thankfully took her finger away, but picked up the cylinder object on the bed. She pressed it against Pearl’s vaginal opening, pushing gently and watching as it slid in with a lot of resistance. She thrust it softly, only the tip going in and out, stretching her. Pearl whined and pulled against her restraints, but to no avail. Yellow pushed the object in a little more, and bit by bit, she patiently took the time to get all of the toy inside of her Pearl. With the press of a button, it started vibrating, making Pearl’s whole little body shake.

“My Diamond! What-what is this?” Pearl cried.

“A  _ vibrator _ , dear Pearl. How is it making you feel?”

“I feel like my insides are being shaken, and… I am getting  _ wet _ ,” Pearl let out meekly. Small drips of her arousal made dark spots on the sheets below her, her face flushing and her labia quivering. She turned her head away in embarrassment, wishing she could control how much leaked out of her. Yellow used her finger to turn her head back towards her, looking her in her light golden eyes.

“I don’t mind you soaking my bed, Pearl. It makes it smell like you…” Yellow trailed off, using her finger to catch another drop of Pearl’s fluids. She put her finger in her mouth and licked it clean, humming at the sweet taste. Pearl’s eyes grew large and she moaned, so confused as to how her Diamond could taste her and enjoy it, but nevertheless aroused by the sight.

“Now that you are all tied up and stuffed in one hole, I am going to make use of the other. Not before I put this on here,” Yellow said as she grabbed what looked to be a clip of sorts. It was more round and its clip was small, almost meant like it was supposed to hold a pea in place. Yellow placed it right on Pearl’s clit, pressed a button and reached back for the string with the spheres on it. The little clip was vibrating around her clitoris and Pearl nearly fainted from how much pressure she felt welling inside of her from the two vibrators. Yellow, while Pearl was distracted, popped one of the tiny balls into Pearl’s unsuspecting butthole and laughed lightly when Pearl let out a squeak.

“What is  _ that _ , my Diamond?” Pearl nearly yelled. Her little hole had sucked in the ball and Yellow nearly blacked out from the image it imprinted in her mind. The ball was small and the other nineteen of them grew in size until the last ball stood at an impressive two inches in diameter. Hopefully Pearl could take them all.

“They are beads to stretch you with, love.” Pearl sighed and clenched as the next bead pushed against her entrance. Yellow forced it in with much resistance, coaxing her with soft touches to her inner thighs. “Oh Pearl, open up, won’t you? It would make me so pleased to see you take this all for me. It would stretch you so nicely and it would make you feel so good.” Pearl let out a moan and with the puff of breath she let out, Yellow used that relaxation as a way to push in the next ball. Pearl continued in relative comfort, feeling her orgasm fast approaching with the vibrators at work. Ten beads were resting comfortably in her asshole, but the space inside her little butt was getting crowded, and she began to feel full.

“This hurts, my Diamond…” Pearl said as she shook. Yellow pushed in the eleventh bead and watched as Pearl’s anus stretched and then shrank back to contain the object. It winked closed and clenched tightly around the string, which Yellow let dangle from her stuffed rectum.

“It is like an endless cavern in there! Oh, Pearl! I am so excited to see if you can hold all of these!”

“What is… what is the point of these inside of me?” Pearl asked.

“Well, it brings you pleasure when they are taken out. See, the feeling of your rim stretching and the pressure inside being released is supposed to make one feel very good,” Yellow explained as she pushed in the next bead on the string. Pearl groaned and pushed against Yellow’s fingers, a ball slipping out, making her yelp. “Look at that! Didn’t that feel  _ good _ ?” Pearl whined out a  _ yes _ as her reply. 

Yellow pushed in three balls in quick succession of each other, enjoying Pearl’s late reaction to her anus being impacted so quickly. By the time there were only two beads left to push in, Pearl was panting and quivering all over.

“Just two more, lovely Pearl. Can you take them for me? Can you be a good gem and let me stuff these inside of you? Just two more…” Yellow said into Pearl’s neck, which she had been sucking for a while. The skin there was now a dark amber color, and Pearl was seemingly in a haze of pleasure and pain. She nodded and took in a deep breath, wincing as the second to last bead was pushed into her already too full butthole. The bead was visible against her pucker, which was testament to how full she really was. Yellow pushed the last bead in slowly, but it stopped half way through its entry and popped back out. With more force than intended, Yellow plunged the bead deep into Pearl’s stuffed anal cavity. Pearl let out a shriek and sobbed, her breath coming out in short bursts. Her little hole sucked in the bead, and when Yellow lightly tugged on the end of the string, Pearl’s anus squeezed itself closed and resisted the pull.

“Wow! Look at you! So easy for me, my Pearl.”

“I am going to climax soon, my Diamond…” Pearl said quietly. Yellow hummed in acknowledgement, looking at the vibrator attached to her clitoris and the one inside of her. She pulled out the one inside, opting to thrust it in and out gently. Pearl’s head swung back and she moaned louder than she previously had been. Yellow pushed the button on the one clipped to her clit, amping up its intensity. She left one of her hands to thrust the toy in and out of Pearl, and used the other to tug at the string a bit harder. Pearl’s anus began to give way for the bead but sucked it back in, not willing to let it go.

“I know you want to let it go, Pearl. These are making your poor little rectum so uncomfortably full! Don’t you want to just let them out?” Yellow purred.

“I-I do, my Diamond, but… but I worry it will hurt.”

“It won’t,” Yellow said, tugging harder, watching her small hole protrude and then release the bead. With that, Pearl came. Her vagina sucked in the vibrator and her hole clenched up tight, her back arching and moans ripping their way out of her pale throat. Yellow let her come down from her high, her clitoris now oversensitive. Yellow kept the vibrator on her clitoris, though. Pearl began to cry out, begging for Yellow to take it off.

“It  _ hurts _ ! Please,  _ please _ , my Diamond!” Pearl screamed.

“It will feel good again, soon. Just wait, Pearl,” Yellow said in response. She pulled out the next bead, and she felt Pearl come again. Two down, more to go.

“How…. how is this possible?” Pearl said through breathy moans. Yellow just pulled again and felt Pearl give way to two beads. Yellow stopped then, opting to let Pearl struggle for a while. Pearl’s legs pulled against the restraints, only to push into her stomach and shift the beads inside her plugged butthole. The smaller gem groaned and surged forward, the next bead pushing against her puffy anus, the small round head of it barely peeking through the skin there. Yellow had an idea, and leaned forward to run her tongue along the little abused pucker.

“I know that stimulation of the anus can… well…” Yellow gave another lick, “It can make the muscle relax and force any...  _ unwanted _ objects out of the anal cavity. Would you like that? Would you enjoy releasing these beads?” Yellow teased, licking along her slowly expanding rim. Sixteen beads remained in that tight hole, and Yellow intended to draw out how long it would take for her Pearl to feel the pressure relieved. Pearl nodded frantically, pushing out, only to have Yellow’s finger keep the bead in place against the opening of her hole. Pearl all but screamed as she pushed harder, nearly passing out when Yellow popped the bead from her anus. Pearl’s tight pucker clenched around the string, quivering frantically. She only wondered what kinds of things Blue Diamond was doing to her fellow Pearl.

“M...My Diamond…” Yellow Pearl whimpered. Yellow hummed as she licked up to Pearl’s pussy, sucking on the opening there and pulling yet another bead out. Pearl moaned and arched her back, another orgasm taking over her. Her clit was on fire, or so that is what it felt like. Yellow leaned up and sucked on her small breasts, tonguing the buds with the tip of her tongue, circling them and flicking them. Pearl cried out in pleasure, pushing out another two beads with the onslaught of yet another orgasm. Yellow yanked the string hard, pulling five beads out at once.

“ _ Oh _ stars!” Pearl screamed. Butthole spasming, her little legs shook and sexual fluids seeped into the bedding below. Yellow leaned down again and began to ravenously lick and suck at Pearl’s small butthole, pulling the string to release another bead, licking the taste of her Pearl off of the bead as it dangled below her cheeks. Yellow all but devoured Pearl’s thighs, sucking them until they were bruised. Her lips caressed the lithe body in front of her, kissing her all over while Pearl trembled at the sudden tenderness of her Diamond. Yellow kissed her gem, blowing gently on it and giving it a small lick before pulling a bead out of Pearl’s unsuspecting anus.

“Six left, Pearl. They are smaller, and I can just pull them all out right n-”

“No!” Pearl yelped. “I-I mean… no, please, do it slowly…” Pearl corrected herself. Yellow raised an eyebrow, completely smitten with how her Pearl always tried to be respectful, even in the most scandalous of positions like the one she found herself in. Yellow eased another bead out, relishing in the little popping noise it made as it left her rectum.

Five beads were left inside her abused anus, and Pearl felt herself emptying out, the bulge in her stomach much smaller than it had been just moments ago. Whining, she slumped back and let her body hang from the ropes that bound her. Yellow’s eyes were hooded with desire and want, and she pulled the vibrator out of her tender sex, giving it tender licks as she popped the next bead slowly out of her quivering behind. Yellow all but devoured the glistening labia in front of her, careful to not move the device on her Pearl’s puffy clitoris. Yellow delved her tongue into the wet pussy in front of her, breathing in the scent of her debauched Pearl. Pearl’s eyes were wide with lust and pleasure, her hair a mess and her body tired. She sighed and another bead eased its way out of her relaxed hole.

Yellow so truly wished to continue the mix of torment and pleasure, but wanted to get Pearl relaxed and rested for the rest of the day. Pearl’s eyes went wide with fear as she watched her Diamond take a firm grasp of the string of anal beads.

“My Diamond! No, d-don’t! Please, I am begging y-!” Pearl began to spurt out, but ended her pleads with a shrill shriek as Yellow yanked the remaining two beads from her butthole, the feeling of the beads rubbing against her rim sending her into her last orgasm of the event. Her anus clenched around nothing, but Yellow’s finger came to press up against it, vibrating once more. Pearl sobbed, wishing for the torment to be over. Yellow carefully unclipped the vibrator and removed Pearl from her restraints. Her poor clitoris was throbbing and her anus was too, her whole body shook from sensitivity and shock, and her eyes were a hazy gold, seemingly in a trance. Her small body rested limp on the pillow her Diamond placed her on while Yellow cleaned her up with a damp cloth. Kissing her gently, Yellow began to move her soft lips down the supple body of the Pearl that belonged to her and her alone.

“You did so well for me, Pearl,” she said, quietly. Pearl hummed out an incoherent response, nearly asleep. Yellow kissed her Pearl’s pearl before leaving her to rest until their next coitus.

Yellow thought happily to herself that Blue would never be able to beat or top what she just did. Only time would tell.


	9. Bursting Through the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes some creative liberties on how to make her Pearl feel good. Not without a little bit of pain. If you consider nearly a gallon a "little" bit of pain. Scat near the end but mainly it's the filling of our poor Blue Pearl that takes place in the majority of this chapter. Next chapter will have the more sexy stuff in it, I have just made it a thing for Blue being into butt stuff with her Pearl.

Blue and her Pearl walked silently to the large chamber they had shared the night together in, sitting down on the bed as Blue pulled up the covers. She phased away her clothes and laid her head down on the pillow, her back against the soft mattress. Her hand reached down for her Pearl to sit on before lifting it back up against her chest. 

“Hello, Pearl,” Blue said, quietly. Pearl was confused as to why they were not starting their activities for the day, and instead laying in the bed they had just spent literal hours in. Blue nudged Pearl up to her neck, the feeling of Pearl’s tiny hands bracing against her chin a reminder to their massive difference in size. 

“Hello, my Diamond,” Pearl replied, a small smile gracing her thin lips. She let out a little squeak as Blue moved Pearl’s hips up against her chin, rubbing her on her still sensitive sex. 

“It appears that I am still in need of your services, my dearest Pearl,” Blue mentioned softly, her chin moving against Pearl’s vagina slowly. Pearl moaned at the friction her Diamond was creating against her tender vulva, her hips moving against Blue as if with a mind of their own. Pearl placed her hands closer to Blue’s mouth, leaning forward to kiss her gently. Blue hummed out a sound of happiness and used her fingers to push against her Pearl’s butt so she was seated on top of her chin instead of rubbing against it. Blue licked her lips and watched her Pearl adjust herself.

“Would you phase away your clothes for me, love?” Blue asked. Pearl was naked in a split second and rubbed her aching sex against Blue’s chin, seeking further pleasure. Blue tapped Pearl’s buttcheeks and moved her forward, so that Pearl was resting against her lips. Blue Diamond poked out her tongue and flicked against Pearl’s clitoris, then slowly pushed more of her tongue up and around the small vagina on top of her. Her wet muscle completely engulfed Pearl’s pussy, the dripping heat making Pearl let out small sighs and moans every few seconds. Tongue slow at work, Blue rubbed her finger against Pearl’s bruised cheeks, spreading them with the tip of her finger every few strokes so she could rub against the abused hole that was nestled deep between them. Her Pearl let out a shrill moan as her back entrance was rubbed, the sphincter still sensitive from the events prior. 

Blue sucked in Pearl’s labia gently, her plush lips a soft cushion for Pearl’s dainty vagina. Soft friction lasted for what felt like hours, but what could only truly have been several minutes. Pearl was rocking against Blue Diamond’s large tongue, her small sex now soaked and hot. Blue wanted to do so much to her Pearl, but she had a bet to win, and a Pearl to please. Blue moved her tongue along Pearl’s slit, then down her crack, licking the entrance there softly. Pearl keened, a high whine in contrast to the shrill moans she had been letting out before. Blue felt the hole quiver as it was licked, wondering what her Pearl would let her do to her today. Pearl found herself being lifted and laid on her back in her Diamond’s lap, feeling her legs being lifted above her head, her lower end fully exposed. She blushed under the gaze of her Diamond, feeling suddenly very bashful. 

“How I wish to do anything and everything to you, Pearl,” Blue said quietly. She used her large finger to raise Pearl’s hips, her behind in the air and privates even more on display. Her eyes wandered from her slit to her hole, wishing to do something to both. She rather enjoyed filling her Pearl with water, but wanted to do something even more cruel. While she loved giving her Pearl pleasure, she found great joy in causing her discomfort before she could acquire said pleasure. 

“Pearl, I wish for you to eat something for me.” Blue’s hands reached towards her door as she summoned an assortment of fruits and cheeses from seemingly thin air. She motioned for her Pearl to eat the food presented to her, to which Pearl gave a questioning look. 

“Eat, Pearl. I know we do not require food but it is a pleasant experience all around to eat and ingest food.” Blue smiled as Pearl picked up a plump fruit, biting into it with juices dripping down her delicate chin. Blue saw to it that Pearl ate until she was full. After she was finished, the matriarch went back to her duties and had Pearl assist her. Several hours passed, and the Diamond noticed her Pearl becoming more and more evident of experiencing discomfort. 

“What ever is the problem, love?” Blue asked, innocent. 

“My stomach… it hurts something terrible, my Diamond…” Blue Pearl said, pain in her voice. 

“I have a way to fix that, darling,” Blue said, smiling. 

“Anything, please, your highness…” Pearl sounded so desperate, and Blue knew exactly why. She had given her fruits high in fiber, something that gems were not used to consuming on a regular basis. Because the normal functions of intestines were not commonplace for the gem kind, this reaction in the stomach was foreign and bizarre to them. Blue had just wanted an excuse to fill up her Pearl again, but this time bringing more relief to her than the first time she had given her an enema. 

“Then lay down on your back, my lovely little thing.” Pearl did as she was told, laying down on her back immediately by the control console. “Not here darling, on the bed!” Blue said as she laughed, the eagerness of her Pearl absolutely charming in her eyes. She picked up her Pearl and placed her on her back on the bed, moving her legs to be in the air. She summoned ropes from the ceiling and secured Pearl’s legs high in the air, slightly spread so as to attain better access to her hole. She walked back to her vanity, pulling out one of the drawers and getting some of the supplies she would use with Yellow. A small enema kit was in the small drawer, which she had filled with items specifically for her Pearl while Pearl had slept the evening before. Several suppositories and glycerine packets were in a bag, while the enema pouch and tube were wrapped neatly together. Blue filled the bag with water, which was a hefty four liters, and poured two of the glycerine packets into the bag before sealing the top. The tube was attached and all she needed to do was insert it and press the release valve. 

“I am going to insert these suppositories and they should help get your intestines going,” Blue said as she plucked one of the ten bullet shaped objects. She put some lube on her finger, circling it around her Pearl’s still sore rim. Pushing in the suppository slowly, Pearl groaned and pushed back against the intrusion. The suppository slipped right in when Blue gave it a gentle shove into Pearl’s anus. Three more were sucked into Pearl’s seemingly endless butthole, and when the fifth and final bullet made its entrance into her, Blue put the bag of suppositories away and just sat on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Pearl asked, lifting her head as she pushed herself up to rest on her forearms. 

“I am letting the suppositories do their job, love. And who said you could sit up?” Blue looked at Pearl with a piercing stare before summoning two other ropes and tying her hands above her head. She moved Pearl to have her butt in the air, while her upper back rested against the soft mattress. 

“Now the medicine can do a better job at penetrating through the excrement in your rectum.” Blue played with Pearl’s rim, circling her fingernail tip around the ring of muscle. Pearl’s breathing began to quicken and Blue noticed her hole shrinking up and clenching. Pearl whined and held her breath.

“I see the capsules are working! You may experience some gas and bloating, but it will all be better once I stuff that little butthole full of water and glycerine.” Pearl’s eyes widened as she moaned, a small fart letting its way past her cheeks. Blue laughed and pressed her finger on the gem’s stomach, pushing out another bout of gas. For ten minutes, Blue played with her Pearl, watching as her body got to work at digesting her food and creating gas, pushing it out of her over and over again. 

“I do believe it is time for your enema!” Blue said cheerily. Pearls eyes widened, fear evident on her face. 

“N-no! Please my Diamond! I… I cannot take anything more! My-my butt is so full, please!” She begged. Nothing could stop her Diamond from pressing the tip of the long nozzle into her sore anus, and little did Pearl realize, but the tube was a long two feet before it hit the release valve. Blue slowly pushed in the tube, watching Pearl writhe in discomfort as it snaked its way through her rectum. Blue pushed harder when she came across resistance, watching the tube inch it’s way past the walls of her sensitive butthole. Once the tube was nearly fully in, her Pearl let out a cry. 

“Oh stars, please, my Diamond, it hurts… it’s so far in my butt… I cannot take anym-!” Pearl stopped in her speech as Blue pushed the final five inches into her sore bottom. She wriggled the tube around, teasing Pearl’s rim. Her Pearl’s toes curled as she felt some blockage dislodge in her belly, a sudden need to relieve herself washing over her. The Diamond started the flow of water, relishing in Pearl’s discomfort. 

“How does it feel, sweetness? Do you feel your bottom getting fuller and fuller of water and glycerine? Is it making you need to let it all out and feel cleaner?” 

“I feel so full, I could burst!” Pearl cried. Her hole twitched and clenched on the tube, as though it would save her from any unfortunate leaking. Blue noticed and hummed. 

“It seems you are afraid of letting it all go! Don’t forget, love, that I can keep the water in you as long as I see fit. Do not fear, I will not let anything slip out without my full knowledge.” She punctuated her words by moving the tube around, edging along her puckered rim. “You can just relax and think of how good it will feel to no longer be all blocked up! It is rather uncommon for gems to eat but when we do, it can be quite an… experience.” The matriarch smiled and switched the valve to make the water flow into her helpless Pearl even faster. 

“Oh… Stars… I cannot take it! Please take it out! Please!” Pearl begged, tears falling down her face as her small stomach expanded. Cramps hit her body in waves as the water maneuvered through her intestines, her stomach gurgling as it began to fill with the mixture. 

“Pearl, you have another three and a half liters left to go! You are so far from being done!” Blue stopped what she was about to say next as she watched her Pearl’s head sway and then fall back completely. Pearl had passed out! How incredible. Blue took it upon herself to add an extra two liters to the enema bag, curious to see if her Pearl could take six liters of water up her butt. About ten minutes had passed before Pearl awoke, but her wish for the enema to have been a bad dream was not granted. 

Insider her, she felt a heaviness overtake her stomach and lower butt, realizing she had nearly four liters of water inside of her, fucking up her insides as the shit inside her became liquidized. She nearly gasped as she saw more water was still in the bag, confused as to how much she had left to take. 

“I see you are awake! You have been taking the water so well, just look! You look like a human with child! Well, maybe even children! But you will not be pushing out any small humans today, to your relief. You have another two liters to go, and then you shall hold all of this in for an hour. But, keep in mind, my sweet Pearl, that this is just the flushing enema. After you are done with this, we do the cleaning enema, then the very relaxing one.” Pearl’s eyes bugged out of her head as she whined, a cramp hitting her hard in the lower stomach. Two more enemas? How could she even survive that? 

“I must warn you, darling Pearl, that the second enema is more painful than this one. This one involves much retention and mental strain. The second one is rather painful. In it, you will receive water, soap, and a type of oil that will stimulate you to purge anything and everything that remains in your bowels. Do you understand me Pearl?” Pearl gave out a meek reply of yes, my Diamond. Blue hummed and began to pull out the tube, but stopped when about a foot was still inside of her Pearl. 

“Now we can assure that the mixture reaches your lower bowels too. That’s mainly the rectum area, if you were unaware.” She gave a sweet smile and rubbed Pearl’s expanded stomach, pushing the cramps away and massaging her lower intestinal tract. Pearl moaned and threw her head back. Her asshole felt numb and her intestines felt fuller than they had ever been before. She just wanted to release the water from inside her, but she had at least another hour of torment before she could even do that! She heard her Diamond mention something about half a liter left to go, but she blacked out from the feeling in her stomach before she could fully comprehend what her Diamond had said. 

Blue saw her Pearl pass out once again, and had the last half liter flow into her quickly, pulling out the tube slowly as the water began to empty out of the bag. She watched Pearl’s little asshole protrude as the tube caught along her rim, seemingly pulling the sphincter along with it. With a tiny pop the tube was fully out of her Pearl. In order to ensure the water mixture did not come out of her, Blue put a plug in her Pearl’s bottom. She rubbed Pearl’s stomach and moved her so that she was laying with her back fully against the bed, instead of having her butt raised. Blue pressed a button on the plug, which activated its vibrating abilities. That would surely shake up the water in her and dislodge anything past that butthole of hers. 

Pearl woke nearly forty minutes later, and screamed as she felt her insides being churned. Surely she would poof from this.

“My Diamond!! What is happening? I am going to poof!” She screamed, fear taking over her. 

“Calm down, you will not poof today. You are simply getting a little bit more out of this first enema than you realized. The plug is vibrating, shaking up the water inside you. There is nothing to fear,” Blue said as she took one of Pearl’s breasts in between each thumb and forefinger, massaging them as she spoke softly. Pearl moaned and felt herself grow wet, even though she was in pain. 

“Please, may I let it out? Please…” she said weakly. Blue shook her head, rubbing a nipple gingerly with her thumb, moving her other hand to press her forefinger against Pearl’s now wet sex. Pearl whined and threw her head back, her stomach making a sloshing noise as her body moved. The water was making her feel like she would vomit, or worse, explode from her rear end. All of the pressure was around her stomach and sore hole, but the water was under the control of her Diamond, and nothing happened unless Blue wanted it to. 

“You have been good, perhaps I could let you let out just a tiny bit of water?” Blue questioned nonchalantly. She saw the desperation written all over Pearl’s features. From her staggered breaths to her sighs and groans every few moments. Pearl was full to bursting, and what Diamond would she be if she did not show the occasional bout of mercy on her most loyal of subjects? Pearl nodded frantically and heaved out a sigh as Blue lifted her and took her to the sink of the vanity once more. 

“I am going to take out the plug now, and you will stop the flow when I command, understood?” Blue said, her authority evident in her demeanor. Pearl nodded and felt her rim expand before the plug was pulled free from her anus. 

“Now? M-may I please… hnn-!” Pearl let out a groan as water threatened to breach her hole, trembling as she awaited her permission to release. Blue lifted her arms and leaned her against the inner wall of the sink, holding onto her arms with one hand and spreading Pearl’s cheeks with the forefinger and thumb of her other hand. 

“You may now release your hold on the water, Pearl,” she said. Pearl cried out in relief as a stream of light brown water made its exit, turning into sputters of high pressure water. The water was getting slightly thicker, globs of excrement popping out of her hole every few moments. 

“My my, someone was really backed up!” Blue said, feigning surprise. She spread Pearl’s cheeks even more, expanding the rim of Pearl’s poor butthole, watching more dirty water flow out of her like a jetstream. All of a sudden, she mashed Pearl’s blue buttcheeks together and commanded her to stop at once. Pearl let out a screech as the last dribble made its way down her leg. Her stomach was significantly smaller now, but at least three liters remained inside of her. She reached for the plug and wriggled it back in place in Pearl’s quivering hole. 

“When can I release it again, my Diamond?” Pearl asked meekly, the pressure against her hole now somehow worse than before. 

“When I say you can, love.” 

Thirty minutes passed and Pearl nearly passed out for a third time, when swiftly, almost out of nowhere, Blue yanked the plug from Pearl’s behind, pulled her cheeks apart and commanded her to expel whatever was left inside of her. Pearl pushed and pushed for nearly ten minutes, the waste escaping her bowels, leaving her feeling emptier inside than she had ever felt before.

Blue put the nozzle back in her rump again, this time dispensing the two liters of soapy, oily water. The cramps came hard, and Pearl felt somehow more become unblocked in her system. Her anus felt raw and like it was on fire, but that was just the soap and oil reacting with each other on her rim. When Blue had her hold it for fifteen minutes, she thought she would die. When it was time to expel the solution, Blue lifted Pearl by her arms and legs and pulled the plug from her hole once again, this time foamy water pushing its way past her overused butthole. Pearl cried out in pain as the burning got worse on her anus, the soap flying everywhere, on her lower thighs and cheeks, up against the lower part of her vulva, and all around the area around her rim. When the last of the soapy water came out of her, she let out a sob as the nozzle snaked its way back into her rectum.

“Wh-why?” She pleaded. 

“Because, this one is to relax you, my love. The soap needs to be fully washed away and this is a simple water and honey mixture. It will make you feel quite nice. It is just a few cups but I will keep it in you while I do some… other things…” Blue winked and turned the valve to release the mixture, but this time, slower. Pearl felt a warmth spread through her as the mixture flooded her intestines, the pain of the soap dissipating ever so gradually. Once the mixture was emptied of the bag, Blue took out the nozzle and used her hydrokinesis to keep the water safe behind the walls of Pearl’s rim. 

“Now, Pearl, I need you to lay on your stomach.” Pearl laid down on her stomach, only to be picked up and placed on a pillow on the bed. She felt Blue’s thumbs massage into her buttocks, the tension there being rubbed away. Gentle pressure was applied to her back, shoulder blades, triceps, then down to her thighs. Her hamstrings were massaged deeply, her calves following suit, with the soles of her feet being last before she was flipped over and rubbed again. Her shins and quads had relief wrought upon them, tension dispersing and evaporating from her muscles as tender fingers pushed into her. Thumbs moved up to massage her breasts, her nipples becoming erect from the attention, a moan pushing its way past her pale blue lips. Blue hummed and leaned forward, taking a nipple between her lips and sucking ever so lightly. The matriarch alternated between each breast, suckling and kissing them as though they were sacred. 

Pearl felt Blue’s lips travel lower, kissing along her abdomen until they reached their prize. Blue lapped at Pearl’s labia and sucked, tongue peeking into the tight entrance that hid between Pearl’s legs. An entrance hidden to everyone besides her Diamond, of course. Blue closed her eyes and moaned, tonguing her Pearl in earnest before swiping from Pearl’s crack up to her vagina. Both of Pearl’s holes shuddered, a feeling of fullness and heat sweeping over her. Blue Diamond took a deep breath and pulled away, licking her lips as she did. 

“How about we empty you out now, Pearl?” Pearl nodded and smiled, letting herself be carried over to the sink for hopefully the last time that day. She sighed as the water ran clear from her hole once again, the last of the mixture sputtering out only after a few minutes.

“You did so wonderfully, Pearl. I am so proud of you!” Blue said, beaming. Pearl thanked her Diamond graciously, being taken by surprise as Blue placed her on the bed once again, laying her on her back on the pillow pile in the center of the massive bed. Her legs were pushed apart as Blue delved between them once again, Pearl throwing her head back as heat enveloped her needy sex, pressure being put on all of the right places. She was brought to climax as Blue flicked her tongue over the nub of her clitoris, back arching and toes curling as the sensation of orgasm overtook her like a flood breaking through a dam. She felt a sudden release of fluids, looking down to see her Diamond’s face coated in a viscous fluid she had never seen before. Blue licked her face and brought her finger to swipe at the liquid on her face. She hummed.

“You taste amazing, Pearl,” she said with a smirk. “Now the real fun begins.” Pearl had no time to question or even think as her Diamond descended on her once again, holding her legs up and spreading them, so as to get further access to Pearl’s most private parts. The fun was only just starting.


End file.
